Reign of Failure
by eclyptyk neo
Summary: Ep. 3 Prediction, no spoilers. UPDATED! The galaxy is in the hands of Obi Wan Kenobi. But what sacrifices must he make for an entire galaxy to survive against the dark side? EPILOGUE POSTED!
1. Requesting a Visit

**REIGN OF FAILURE** (PG-13)

Author's Name: Flip-Wan  
  
Summary: It's been months since Anakin Skywalker has left the Jedi Order. The Republic continues to crumble, the Jedi are suffering with a great loss, and with two years behind the events of the Clone Wars on Geonosis, nothing has been the same. Many Jedi feel it could never be fixed, blaming it on Anakin's decision to leave the Order. Fingers point to his Master, Obi-Wan Kenobi, for not stopping his apprentice. But with the Council concluding it was never his fault, he is faced with haunting visions of the past and the future, seeking out the source of a dark voice in his head, a source that will change his life and the galaxy's fate forever.  
  
Disclaimer: All recognizable Star Wars names, places and resources aren't owned by me, but by the great Jedi Master himself, George Lucas and Lucasfilm Ltd. Nothing was settled for payment to write this story out of his characters, but I only wanted to write it because the Force was telling me to. The Force tempts me and I follow. I also want to give credit to Mariah Carey's song "Through the Rain" because without her inspiration, this story would never have come to be. And to the many writers who have come up with their own ideals to the Star Wars genre, without any of us, the dream of a galaxy far, far away, would never have gotten this far along through the years. May the Force guide us all into better light.  
  
Key Characters: Obi-Wan Kenobi, Yoda, Padmé Amidala Skywalker, Bail Organa, Qui-Gon Jinn, Sabé, Mace Windu, Anakin Skywalker [Darth Vader], Darth Sidious, Darth Tyranus [Count Dooku], Bant Eerin  
  
Spoilers: Caught Between Feelings, A Clouded Future, Fighting The Dark Side (Some of my other work)  
  
Time Frame/Genre: AU. Two years after AOTC. Three months after Anakin decides to leave the Jedi Order. An ideal concept for Ep.3.  
  
Author's Note: Before you, the reader, start to read this, please note that I wrote this like two years ago. Hence, no spoilers to it. Please note that this is my incite on the end of Ep.3, if you feel you don't want to be spoiled, don't read it. This is way before I was getting spoiled with this Ep.3 truths. So, it has some of the concepts in the actual view of Ep.3. But it's still my own original thought. This was also written from the eyes of General Obi-Wan Kenobi, but in my original/rough copy it was in third person POV. This ended up that way, but if you oppose, well, you're just going to have to deal with it, 'cuz I ain't gonna waste my time trying to change the whole thing – it's all the same concept. Either way, it's my work, original and my own from my mind.  
  
Things in indicate bonds between Master and Apprentice or some mental connection. Things in italicized and color () indicate thoughts from that certain person. The voice indicated within : : is that of an evil being of the dark side. Yet, Obi-Wan doesn't realize it is actually the dark side of himself.  
  
**_PART ONE: REQUESTING A VISIT_**  
  
The halls of the Jedi Temple were just not the same anymore. No Jedi could dare look at each other in the same way. Times had changed tremendously since the events on Geonosis. Anakin Skywalker, the Chosen One, who was prophesied to bring balance to the Force, was now gone. He left three months ago. Several Jedi fled the Temple, hoping to never look at the pain of being blamed for the corruption of the Republic. Time had slowed down, never to reach the height of excitement again.  
  
The Jedi were more than just the protectors of peace and justice. They were the mediators and police of the galaxy, and the height of the judicial branch, but sat alongside them, to ensure the galaxy was a peaceful place. They were never suppose to be soldiers, directing troops to attack or take out anyone who couldn't reach a settlement. It was the only way to stop the corruption. To take it out by force. Not a negotiation. Not a peace treaty. By Force.  
  
The 'Republic' was in much need of some changes. Many feared it would all crumble right along with the disappearance of the Supreme Chancellor. It was rumored that the Republic was crumbling from the inside out. And it was near to impossible to save it if the Jedi continued to assume the position as peacemakers. It was then, two years ago, during the beginning onslaught of the Clone Wars, Bail Organa released a vote to take action against the Separatist Movement, who felt the Republic could do nothing to save the galaxy from turmoil. This released the actions of the Clone Wars and the Military Creation Act into power, under the lead of the Jedi. Something no one wanted to face. No one.  
  
The Republic ceased to exist as the days of the Clone Wars brought many planetary systems to flee from the Republic's hands. It was now under the power of the Emperor...Emperor Palpatine. Many Jedi feared the new way of running things, going into hiding. The Sith Lord's act to control the Republic proved his point in the new rule of Emperor Palpatine. The Dark Side. He still hid in the shadows, waiting and watching. And now no one was safe from his power.  
  
A lone Jedi walked the corridors of the Jedi Temple walls. The halls were sparsely populated, with only a few hundred still around to see the action of the Republic without being hidden in the shadows. But this Jedi carried a huge amount of weight on his shoulders. Obi-Wan 'Ben' Kenobi, now 37 standard years old, had grown into a well-known general throughout the galaxy. He still wore the confides of the Jedi robes in the Temple, but wore the black jumpsuit of a general when in battle along with an armor suit when it was needed. His hair was cropped short, but longer than he had as a Padawan, and his beard was well-groomed, but both appeared to discolor as time passed. He was given much respect from his superiors in the Judicial Branch. However, the Council still looked at him as nothing more than a Jedi Knight.  
  
But for the Judicial Branch and the Imperial Senate, now under the authority of Bail Organa, was far beyond the control of the Jedi. Every day, since Anakin left the Order three months ago, Obi-Wan seemed to become slower in his actions. Caught up in pain a Jedi was never to have. But too many Jedi, too many people, pointed fingers at him. He, too, thought that the High Council would expel him for not stopping his apprentice. He was told over and over again it was never his fault.  
  
Then who's fault was it? He thought.  
  
The Council said it was Anakin's choice alone, no one else's. He didn't want to believe that. For years now, he had felt the powers of the Dark Side. The way it beckoned him in the past. Taunted him. It was hard to claim which pain he felt more, his or Anakin's. Perhaps it was both of us. But it attacked Anakin, because I had become too old. He was much easier to take down. But why now? Why such the long wait to attack? The reason for it was that Jedi began training at such a young age, to avoid the temptations of the Dark Side, but Anakin wasn't like all Jedi. He started training late, just as Obi-Wan was taken as an apprentice a few weeks before his 13th birthday–the dreaded thing most young Jedi feared. Without a master at the age of 13 standard years, a Jedi was unworthy to continue his training to become a Jedi Knight and sent off-planet to join the AgriCorps to help wasted, desolate planets with agriculture struggle or depression.  
  
Obi-Wan shook with fear again. He walked into the Room of a Thousand Fountains. It was the only place where he felt totally free. Safe. The Living Force alive around him, calling to him. The very existence in the room was comforting to him. It didn't matter what a Jedi really did in here because they could all reach a sense of calm a simple meditation couldn't show. The man-made streams and ponds went on for miles and levels of the Temple. The ground was covered with grass and small paths leading to the infamous waterfall at the end of the room, into the huge lake that went as deep as five stories of the Temple. It was enormous. The room was the means of escape from anything around Coruscant. The comfort it brought was undescribable. A screen of glass, which could be removed, acted as a skyline, when requested.  
  
Obi-Wan stopped at the highest waterfall and looked up, bringing in its cool contents to soothe his aching muscles. He was already in enough pain from the war that the Healers couldn't seem to heal. The very scars of losing a battle that could of stopped the Clone Wars still remained on his arm and leg.  
  
Obi-Wan treaded around the lake a little more and paused, lowering his shields. He hadn't done it in a long time, and even refused to ever let Anakin see he did. There are so many things I never got a chance to tell you, Anakin. Master Qui-Gon would of tormented me to tell you, but somehow I couldn't. Perhaps you weren't ready. But now I feel you are. Why did you have to go, Anakin? Why couldn't I see it coming? Obi-Wan sensed a familiar brink in the Force, but ignored it.  
  
"Lowered your shields you have. And ignore me you do. Do that often you do not," a voice cracked with amusement.  
  
"You always found it amusing for me to never listen to you, Master Yoda." Obi-Wan turned to greet the little green master.  
  
They each exchanged bows and turned to look at the waterfall, again.  
  
"That I did when you were still young. Grew quickly you did, into a great Jedi Knight."  
  
He shook his head, denying it. "Thank you for the compliment, Master, but I owe you and Qui-Gon credit for that."  
  
"That you do. Talked to Qui-Gon, have you?"  
  
Again, Obi-Wan shook his head. He knew how much Yoda wanted him to contact Qui-Gon through the Force, but he never found it possible. Obi-Wan knew a Jedi was suppose to lose their identity before becoming one with the Force, but Yoda had said it was possible for a Jedi to uphold their identity when they became one with the Force. However, Yoda had his own thoughts on the matter, which still haunted him. As much as he liked Qui-Gon as an apprentice, as well as a Jedi, it haunted him to think he'd be the first one to ever keep his identity. Obi-Wan wanted to ignore it for the longest time, but ever since the start of the Clone Wars, the thought of contacting his old master was growing. He needed a guiding light – a light only given off by his former master.  
  
Yoda sighed deeply, pushing pebbles at the lip of the lake with his wooden stick. "Blame it on yourself you do for Anakin leaving the Order. Beckoned him the Dark Side did. Too powerful for anyone to stop it, even himself. The way the dark side controls one's mind and believe lies as truths. Take it down you could not on your own, Obi-Wan. Blame it on yourself, you could not or should not."  
  
"But I felt like I could of done something, but didn't."  
  
"Sometimes, the Force draws us to do or not do certain things," Yoda addressed. "Your training had nothing to do--"  
  
"Maybe I just didn't do enough," he said, quietly.  
  
"Train him the best you did. Impossible it was to train him, denied it for too long I did." Yoda turned to look at the gloomy Jedi. "Take him up as your Padawan you requested as Qui-Gon's last wish. Strong he was to take down that droid ship at such a young age. Remember that so well I do. Agreed the Council did, but I did not, to train him. The scars he carried and still does of being a slave, no one could rid him of. Two years ago, exceed his mandate to protect the Senator to tend to his mother, led him one step closer down the other path. Behind your back to marry was wrong, but a choice he made on his own. To the conversations he shared with Supreme Chancellor Palpatine. It all lead to it, but saved him you did. Accept your help and understanding he could not. Trust he lost from you once the Clone Wars began."  
  
Obi-Wan sighed and looked down. "I saved him?! More like held him back as Padmé described it."  
  
"Knew what was best for him you did, Obi-Wan. He did not. Rebellious he was, much like you. But learned your place you did."  
  
"Learned my place? Yeah, I guess I did," he surrendered another sigh. "But he could not," he shook his head in dismay. "It's not good for me to look at this and say that none of it was my fault. Some of it, sure, but all of it and I would agree instantly. Don't you see how much I tried to keep him here, Master? He still is a Jedi, he just can't accept the fact he is not my equal. For a long time he wanted to face the trails, but I knew he wasn't ready. We all did."  
  
"Argue with you a lot he did. But the same you both were. Rebellious."  
  
"So we were," Obi-wan managed a smile. "But how will I know if I did my part if he won't see it?"  
  
"The truth can be the hardest thing any of us can accept," Yoda paused to see the young Jedi grow interested. "but better to hide the truth than let the lies guide us to where we hope is the end of our journey." Yoda hesitated, watching Obi-Wan look at the waterfall again and think deeply about the statement. "If the truth he does not want to hear, then the truth he will not let guide him. Did all you could, Obi-Wan. But now, you must accept what isn't there and let it tell you something far beyond what even I could tell you. It's in your mind and in your heart. What you shared with him, as what you shared with Qui-Gon, will give you the answers you need."  
  
"What are you trying to say?" Obi-Wan tried to hide his uneasiness.  
  
"Contact Qui-Gon," Yoda said immediately.  
  
"I can't." Obi-Wan choked.  
  
"Afraid you still are about his death. Fear that it will leave even more scars on you than it already has? But even he pleads to talk to you. Told me he has."  
  
Obi-Wan looked down. "Have you talked to him?"  
  
"For only a brief time. But talk of the memories he shared with me he did. And you. Misses you he does, and know of it, he does, you fear to contact him."  
  
Obi-Wan shook his head in denial. Yoda could sense the uneasiness increase. Yoda had come to realize the wariness in the Jedi Knight for quite some time. The way he would defy the Council to permit him such things they could not allow, but still did. The worst of it was denying the fact he would never contact Qui-Gon, no matter how much the Council requested he did. They spoke of it, saying that Qui-Gon had much to say, but could only tell Obi-Wan because he was the one and only apprentice he grew rather close to. So close, many had said they shared a father/son relationship rather than a master/apprentice relationship. And it was rumored that Qui-Gon would be the first one to attain his identity, and not quite become one with the Force, but be one to actually contact. The great Jedi that have come to pass before Qui-Gon and after would only become mere guides in the Force, but not one that could be contacted. To actually see him when a Jedi talked to him or called him out.  
  
"Too much like Qui-Gon you have become, Obi-Wan. Deny that no one could. The Council saw it when you became a knight and no Jedi could ever cross your path thinking you were a younger Qui-Gon."  
  
Obi-Wan shied a smile. "I guess I am, huh?"  
  
"Say that like a bad thing you do," Yoda chuckled.  
  
"No, Master. It's just been too long. 12 years—"  
  
"And 12 years his apprentice you were," Yoda interrupted him. "Conversations as friends you had. Made it unique, your Master/Padawan bond. Impossible was it to do the same for Anakin?"  
  
"We had a few, but none like me and Qui-Gon," Obi-Wan admitted. "I don't think we really could trust telling each other certain things, especially personal ones."  
  
"So, told him you never did of your adventures with and without Qui-Gon? Each adventure a lesson waiting to be grasped they are," Yoda instructed.  
  
"Only a few," he looked away. "Like he really wanted to hear about the times I left the Temple, or the incidents at a few cantinas."  
  
"No." Yoda shook his head. "Told him you should of. Created a much stronger bond it could of. Create one like that you had with Qui-Gon."  
  
Obi-Wan bit his lip. He was getting annoyed by the accusations of his bond with Qui-Gon and Anakin, but he let it sink into his soul. "I made a mistake – many. But why do you keep questioning me about Qui-Gon?" He said, cooly.  
  
"Question you I am not. Telling you merely if a stronger bond you had with Anakin, turn to the Dark Side he might have not," Yoda stated.  
  
"So, it was my fault? Now, you see it and tell me that it was my fault," Obi-Wan's voice rose slightly. "But we're not completely certain he is an agent of evil just yet, Master. Somehow, I'm not convinced he is."  
  
Yoda sighed, looking down. Upset was in his eyes. He couldn't argue with a man who wasn't ready to accept reality. Obi-Wan even knew he couldn't accept the past. The future was clouded, but it was always in motion and it hurt to never see it as clearly as he used to. No one could. It was like the future was dark and shady, that it could never come or exist.  
  
"Why did you come, Master?" Obi-Wan managed to say. He closed his eyes and collected his thoughts.  
  
"Padmé wishes to see you. Requested it was. Trust it she does to see a dear friend."  
  
Obi-Wan wiped his face. As much as he wanted to see Padmé, he never wanted to face her knowing her hurt and her pain. She was crushed when he told her that Anakin was no longer a Jedi and left the Order, disappearing right along with Emperor Palpatine. They never really talked much about it, and Padmé excused Obi-Wan's request to just have a nice, friendly conversation. He couldn't ask more from her, only wanting her to feel safe around him, but now the trust was riding on thin ice for three months. A cold chill ran down his back.  
  
"She actually wants to talk to me?" He managed to say.  
  
"That she does. Talk to only you she will among the Jedi here. Only one name she mentioned. You it was, Obi-Wan," Yoda said quietly.  
  
Obi-Wan took a deep breath and looked at the sky of Coruscant. I can't hide from it forever.  
  
"Hide and hate it you will. Regret it, I can sense," Yoda answered the unspoken statement.  
  
"You can always sense my regret, Master Yoda. And I don't want to deny that I wish to talk to her too."  
  
"So, go to her you will." Yoda said, more than questioned.  
  
Obi-Wan looked at the lake, remembering the memories he shared with his Mon Calamari friend Bant Eerin, here. He nodded after a long time. "Yes, Master, I will go and visit her."  
  
"Make amends you should, Obi-Wan. Friends you are, no longer that of authority," Yoda directed. "Dear friends."  
  
Obi-Wan didn't have to lie about that. He wanted to make amends with Padmé. They had know each other for 12 years now, and it was one beyond what one would consider was right for a Jedi and ex-Senator (ex-Queen). They were more on a level of brother and sister rather than a loving relationship as everyone thought. The rumors had spread quickly through the Temple, thinking that Obi-Wan was trying to take Padmé away from her husband, Anakin. But he respected their relationship as much as he shared a short one with Sabé, handmaiden to Padmé when she served as Queen of Naboo. They could never stay mad at each other, and it was more as bickering. It never got physical and if it did, then all trust would be lost. And it never lasted for long. The only comfort Padmé could get now was from Obi-Wan.  
  
"I will, Master. I hate for anyone to stay mad at me forever," Obi-Wan slipped a sly grin.  
  
"Good. On the same page you both must be, or lost all trust will be. Let that happen we cannot. Important she is if the galaxy is to ever see the light of beauty and freedom again." Yoda managed a smile on his old face. "Send our wishes we do."  
  
"I will tell her, Master. And thank you." Obi-Wan returned the gesture. "May the Force be with you."  
  
"And with you always, Obi-Wan," Yoda bowed.  
  
Obi-Wan bowed and watched the small green master disappear along the path and out of his view. He turned back to the waterfall, watching it create ripples around the lip where it met with the water. He recollected all the memories he shared at the beauty of the lake with his friends. With Anakin. With Qui-Gon. He could never deny that Anakin was like him, as he was like Qui-Gon. They were all connected strongly.  
  
Would things be different if Qui-Gon was still alive? Would Anakin not have left the Order if two were permitted to train him? If not, then Qui- Gon, the man who truly wanted to train him as his own. I know how much you wanted to train him, Master. The Chosen One. He is the Chosen One. But now, can he still fulfill it from behind another influence? I'm sorry, Qui- Gon. I'm sorry, Anakin. Obi-Wan thought, sadly.  
  
He looked down into the water and saw the image of himself and Anakin, Master and Apprentice side-by-side. 12 years ago. 9 years ago. 6 years. 2 years. And months ago. He waved his hand over the water and the images disappeared to ripples. As it cleared, he stood there, looking at the lone reflection of himself. Then he saw a ghostly image of Qui-Gon. He turned around quickly only to realize no one was there, but the familiar ping in the Force of his Master was close by.  
  
"Master?" He questioned.  
  
To be continued....


	2. No More Regrets, Only Forgiveness

**_PART TWO: NO MORE REGRETS, ONLY FORGIVENESS_**  
  
Since the events on Geonosis, the skies of Coruscant were far more empty than anyone had seen in a long time. The city-planet used to be so full of life and activity, it was now a forsaken place. Many people feared to step away from the places they lived in to see the planet like they used to. Senate meetings nearly ceased to exist and everyone was taking precautions against anything that seemed out of place. Obi-Wan watched the city buzz by him like nothing had happened. As much as he wanted to deny the events leading up to the Clone Wars, two years, he couldn't fight what he saw outside the glass dome of the transport.  
  
He walked up to the steps of an apartment complex, fit to the needs of visiting senators and governors from all over the galaxy. Very few called it their home, but it was the most accessible place of rest on long trips to the central capital of the galaxy. Though Obi-Wan had made several trips to the building, he had to go through a series of surveillance checks: retinal, fingerprint, identification and call-in from both the visiting party and the receiving party. Each visitor also had to carry a pass that was connected to the security system to allow for tracking. It was a tiring process, but one that most had gotten used to.  
  
Every senator's lives were at stake since the events of Geonosis, receiving oncoming threats from terrorists and other hating parties. But none seemed to get as much attention as Padmé Amidala Skywalker. Her room was under constant surveillance from the Coruscant Security Forces, the Clone Troops and the Jedi. She had received the worst of threats and no one took kindly to even a familiar face such as Obi-Wan. He didn't want to bring attention to himself, but it was weird that after three months of not visiting the Senator, it made the soldiers grow with suspicion. He brushed it away. Either way, he was still in charge, and they had to respect his orders.  
  
He took the access pass, casually and headed to the turbolift that would take him up to the top floor of the complex. He felt a little cold at the sight of even being in the same building as the person he felt so close to in the longest time. It was nearly three months since they last met. He took small steps out of the lift only to go through another security check by his own unit of the Clone Army, JD331-OWK. Today, only three were on guard, CT-270: Commander Rason, CT-300: Captain Nito and CT-321: Captain Eaven. Each greeted him with a salute, but didn't question what his visit was for. They cleared him to continue on and up the stairs to the highest level of the building, with no real hesitation.  
  
The carpet was of blue texture, calm and serene. The windows went from floor to ceiling with an amazing view of the Senatorial District. The tall ancient building of the Jedi Temple was a magnificent sight from afar. He crossed the hall to the lone door at the end, Padmé's residence. Over the course of the past two years, Obi-Wan and Padmé had become more acquainted on levels of friends, rather than as a protector and politician. Visits had become casual on his return from long battles on other planets. Anakin was never around to come along. Once they got back to Coruscant, he requested to go off and do other things. Obi-Wan saw no harm in it, but worried intently on Padmé's sake to see him. No one could deny the fact that if it were to ever get as far as a loving relationship between the elder Jedi and ex-Senator, Obi-Wan would never want to hurt Padmé like Anakin did.  
  
He buzzed the room, his arm shaking almost involuntary. There was fear and tension in his throat. The door slid open almost immediately, as if just waiting for the buzz requesting entrance. There even in the hardship of the war, stood Padmé so magnificent. So beautiful. On late nights, he would wait by the ex-Senator's side until she fell asleep before leaving her to dream and a much needed rest. She still looked as young as her reign as the Queen he had met those years ago on Naboo, and as tough a warrior and senator in the beginning of the war, but slowly aged as time would permit. Tears came to scar her face during long restless nights. She simply wore a white gown to fit her new form of pregnancy, now eight months in.  
  
She always looked beautiful. She never could escape such beauty, even in her state now. You did all right, Anakin. You chose well. Obi-Wan couldn't deny.  
  
Obi-Wan couldn't help but smile. Even in this hard time, she still looked strong, held on strong and kept her composure. She never faltered unless she talked whole-heartedly to Obi-Wan like she had done with Anakin. Now, Anakin's visits couldn't be taken and he wasn't even reported to be in the city.  
  
Obi-Wan bowed low.  
  
She returned the gesture with a bright smile. "Hello, Ben. I'm glad you came. It's been far too long. Won't you please, come in?"  
  
Obi-Wan bowed again and entered. It brought a smile to hear the name he was given when he was but a baby, by his mother. It was used by only so few who grew close to him. Many others addressed him by his royal heir name, a sign provoking respect and authority. He never took to acknowledging his royal status, due to his long years spent training at the Jedi Temple. "Hello, Padmé. All is well, I hope."  
  
She rubbed her round belly. "Yes. It is. All is well at the Temple?"  
  
He nodded. "They send their wishes."  
  
"Thank you," her voice was gentle.  
  
The place was big, a lonely place for only just her. It gave off a yellow haze of a tranquil sun. The living room furniture was set in a round circle around a table used for long conversing among visitors. The room was filled with the usual gifts and flowers from other senators in the run to help protect and hide Padmé when the time was needed. The ceiling of the room was painted with a nice sky that seemed to change as the sky outside. There was access to opening it up to reveal the skies of Coruscant, especially on clear nights where stars could be seen with such amazement. The living room led to a private balcony, connecting the living room to the bedroom. Plants were fixed around it in a way to ward off evil and bring tranquility and strength. A staircase was accessible from the side to allow access from the alley down below, but wasn't in use in risk of threats. Obi-Wan had used it when he felt conversation was too important to pass through security. Anakin used it on surprise visits.  
  
Obi-Wan looked down, sadly. Oh, Anakin, how you loved to look at the stars back at the Temple. On any mission where you could look up at the sky. We both loved to just lay there and watch the twinkle of the night calm us. You wanted so badly to explore the galaxy. See it as an explorer, maybe even be the first to see the entire universe. You had dreams, Anakin, and I took them away from you.  
  
Obi-Wan turned away from Padmé to be met by a stern and angry gaze from Bail Organa. He froze in his tracks just as Bail got to his feet.  
  
Bail Organa, a few years younger than Obi-Wan at the age of 35 standard years old, he served as the main source of security for the Republic, the Head of the Galactic Security. He was also the Prince and Viceroy of Alderaan, as far as generations could permit. Both Obi-Wan and Bail's friendship go back to the years when Obi-Wan was still a Padawan learner. He and Qui-Gon were called to Alderaan to settle the true heir to the planet. Since then, the two never really lost touch with each other. His hair was close-cropped, and a well-groomed beard was also present on his face. He wore a simple black armored jumpsuit with a cape to show his status on Coruscant.  
  
"You no good, two-timing, piece of bantha poo-doo. I should have your head for bailing out of that meeting with the Jedi Council. You not only disgraced the Council, but you disgraced me. I never felt so embarrassed by your actions, General." Bail said, sternly.  
  
Obi-Wan took one small step back. He was taken aback by the comment, not recalling the incident at all, but didn't allow it to scare him. Bail was known to joke around with Obi-Wan even in the worst of situations. "You're joking, right?"  
  
Bail clenched his fist firmly, raising it high over their heads to end in a powerful blow. He brought it down, making Obi-Wan flinch, only realizing the blow was not made. He stood there a little confused. Bail only laughed, wrapping his friend in a warm, welcoming hug. "Ben! How you been, buddy? I haven't seen you in awhile. Too long for me to truly say we've had time to catch up," Bail ruffled Obi-Wan's short-cropped hair. "We haven't gotten a chance to just talk as friends rather than as authority figures. We really gotta catch up."  
  
Obi-Wan couldn't resist a wide grin, and took a seat across from his friend. Padmé left, silently to allow the two old friends time to talk and catch up.  
  
Bail leaned back in his chair. His hands were intertwined upon his mouth, in deep thought. "Good ol' General Kenobi. Always following someone's lead or request. I knew you couldn't turn down a request by a dear friend as Padmé."  
  
"You know me far too well, my friend."  
  
The Viceroy of Alderaan and Head of Galactic Security bored down on the Jedi as if with amusement to see Obi-Wan falter just a little. "That I do. You know, my dear friend, you get way more appraise as a general than you ever did as a Jedi. Though, as much as I hate taking action the way we are, it is the only way the Republic will ever see eye to eye with us. Peace isn't going to work anymore and justice needs to push it up to raw punishment. I can't stand those separatists and terrorists trying to destroy what is left of the Republic."  
  
"But the Republic is no longer intact,"Obi-Wan stated. "It is now under the rule of a Sith Lord. Of all people, it's ex-Supreme Chancellor Palpatine. Where did we go wrong, Bail? Why couldn't the Jedi foresee it?"  
  
"That was not the problem, my friend. Enough just wasn't being done."  
  
Obi-Wan looked at his friend, eyebrows raised in astonishment. Enough wasn't done? I can't believe–no I thought– how can you say that? The Jedi were trying to promote peace and justice throughout the galaxy on a fair neutral level. We never wanted it to end in some galactic civil war with enemies on both sides.  
  
Bail got to his feet and began to pace along the edge of the table. "Obi- Wan, there was a reason for why this all came to such a painful end. The Jedi promoted peace and tranquility throughout the galaxy. It was a good idea, because most people feared the Jedi. But now, even after what happened on Naboo, 12 years ago, they saw an opening to attack. The Trade Federation had joined forces with the Separatist movement led by Count Dooku to slow down the peace in the galaxy, convinced others that the Senate was full of lies. Whole star systems were on the verge of leaving the Senate at the beginning of the Clone Wars, now we've lost too many in the cause to stop the separatists, and action could only be made by force. "The Jedi. Keepers of peace. Mediators of the galaxy. The police and security force for politicians and government alike," Bail addressed. He silenced Obi-Wan before he could make a comment with an upraised hand. "We couldn't promote peace to a crumbling galaxy anymore, Obi-Wan. We needed an army. We needed a new level of jurisdiction. As much as I hated it, passing that law for the clone army was what this galaxy needed. To survive."  
  
Obi-Wan covered his eyes, rubbing them, cautiously.  
  
"To ensure that safety could still exist in the galaxy, there was no other way," Bail continued. His voice was aching. He had gone over the speech several times before confronting Obi-Wan with it. "You have to understand that none of the blame was aimed at the Jedi. Or at you. You, Obi-Wan, out of all people, seem to be carrying the biggest burden in all of this. Everywhere I turn, people blame you most of all. But don't let it get to you. We can only hope that when this is all over, when it does, new power will prevail. And it wouldn't have to be under the power of the uprising Empire or Sith."  
  
"You mean the Sith haven't already destroyed it for all of us?" Obi-Wan continued to rub his eyes of the aching pain.  
  
"You know, as well as I do, that we do not want this to happen. You're probably one of the most dedicated Jedi to this cause. One of  
  
the best aside from Qui-Gon. But I don't need my best general to let such things exist. You cannot let what has and hasn't happened ruin you. Have an open mind, Ben."  
  
"Bail, it's been two long years!" Obi-Wan's voice rose slightly. "The Senate continues to crumble. The Sith have destroyed hope for the galaxy. And I feel helpless to continue in this war."  
  
"Don't say that, Obi-Wan," Bail encouraged. "Why do you think I gave you the best set of troops this clone army has come to offer?"  
  
"Because you felt sorry for me," he sank into the chair. "Just as you did for the Jedi in not doing their job."  
  
"I am obviously not talking to the same person I assigned to the JD331-OWK unit, General. The Jedi are leaders of justice and no one else is qualified for the job as much as the Jedi, themselves. I never said I felt sorry for you, Obi-Wan. You are serving in the great cause to bring order back to the galaxy just as you did as a Jedi, but, now, you must do it with an army of clonetroopers behind you."  
  
Obi-Wan groaned and dug his palms deeper into his eyes, hoping that there could be some revelation to all this being laid out before him. He didn't need to be told twice about accepting to run an army against the Separatists, Corporate Alliance and Sith. All he wanted to see was light again, that same light before any of this had ever happened. He just wanted to have a normal life as a Jedi, retire when he felt time was right, and maybe have a family. But now the remaining Jedi wait on every command, sit in bunkers on distant planets taking out rotting governments and trying to create new ones. They destroyed the droid armies as they came to take down planets, tried to convince the independent planets to rejoin the Republic. But a new order was coming with these rumored stormtroopers as a back-up plan for the rising Empire. The stormtroopers were a great help with the low numbers in clonetroopers. Fear had the galaxy like an innocent person ready to face execution. Fear had consumed even the strongest of Jedi, including Yoda and Mace.  
  
Days were like eternity in this continuing war. The much needed progress came slow or not at all. Everyone waited. Waited for the day to come; the day of victory or complete annihilation.  
  
"I'm not so sure, my friend," Obi-Wan managed to say. The words were burning and didn't come out like he had hoped.  
  
"Just say you are still in this, Obi-Wan. I cannot lose another general to such thoughts of fear," Bail said, gently.  
  
Obi-Wan had seen far too much on the field of war than he did exploring the galaxy with Qui-Gon or Anakin. He was a strong person, though. The scars of companions dying before his eyes, the troops he lost, the killing of innocent people who tried to help. All of it burned in his eyes like a forest of darkness. As much as he even felt like taking his own life, in hopes to ease the pain, he knew he would live on. He must live on for all those that departed. Fight until he could not fight no more.  
  
After a long silence, and time to think, Obi-Wan nodded.  
  
"Thank you, my friend. I am grateful to know you will never give up." Bail rose to his feet.  
  
Obi-Wan got to his feet and followed the Head of Galactic Security to the door. Bail stopped to look at the Jedi, one last time, before he departed to attend to other things.  
  
"But for now, protect her, Ben." He pointed to the beautiful figure in the kitchen. "If this army cannot save the Galactic Senate, then perhaps her children will."  
  
Obi-Wan nodded, firmly. "I will. As will you and all who will protect her. She isn't safe here with the increasing threats of the Corporate Alliance. And we may need to move on to the next phase of the plan soon."  
  
"The guards are alert. Shifts are made undetected," he announced. "And with the help of your unit, she should be safe. I will keep an eye on her from below. But it is you, Obi-Wan, who can see the bigger picture. The only Jedi she is willing to trust aside from the Council to protect her, but they are too busy. It is you alone. She will always be welcome on Alderaan. I will take her under my leave when it is time. Just make sure that you take that son of hers, when he comes into this world, and protect him from anything. You let me worry about the safety of her and her daughter."  
  
Bail made it sound that if Obi-Wan were to make the slightest mistake, he would be executed or exiled, never to help in the cause to create a new beginning for the Republic ever again. But it was that important. The Jedi Council, as did several Jedi who have come into close contact with the young ex-Senator, knew exactly the outcome of her pregnancy. She was going to have twins. A boy and a girl. The heirs to the Skywalker bloodline – and the prophecy. They were the last hope for the galaxy, if Anakin could never come back to the light. They had to stay hidden from Anakin and the Emperor, or all hope would be lost.  
  
Obi-Wan nodded, firmly. "You know I will, my friend. It's not safe for any of us now."  
  
It was the last thing he needed to worry about. Trust was the most important thing to gain in a time like this, and he didn't need anymore enemies than the ones that seemed to bear down on the back of his neck. He needed as much trust from those that wanted to help as possible.  
  
The door swung open and Bail stepped out, backwards. "May the Force be with you, General Kenobi."  
  
Obi-Wan let out a half smile and bowed. "And with you, General Organa."  
  
Bail saluted and left. Obi-Wan let out a sigh and returned to the living room. He took a seat, only to feel an icy cold feeling trickle down his back, engulfing his body in a frozen trap. He quivered, gasping for air like a fish out of water. The visions that continued to haunt him since the beginning of the Clone Wars clouded his vision again. He saw a body of evil and hatred, anger and confusion drop into a fiery lava pit of doom. This person was forever changed, only wanting revenge on the one person who took his life away–Obi-Wan Kenobi. He tried to shake it away, but the image of the falling body landing in a pit played back like a broken record.  
  
"Calm down, Obi-Wan," a voice whispered past his ear. The voice was calm and reassuring, not full of hate or demand, but like a father clinging to a frightened child, seeking refugee in his father's arms. "The future is always in motion. Do not trust all you see."  
  
Obi-Wan caught his breath, and nodded. "Yes, Master."  
  
Then he felt someone grasp his shoulder gently, applying pressure to reassure him he was going to be fine. Obi-Wan opened his eyes, feeling the presence of Padmé stand over him like a guardian angel. His gaze never met hers, but were affixed on the dancing flames atop several candles on the table.  
  
"You spaced out again," she said, gently.  
  
He nodded. "I'm sorry, Padmé. I saw it again. Of that fiery pit and that angry figure, never to seek refugee, only revenge. I don't know why I keep seeing it. I see it more than ever now. Almost every day and night."  
  
During the long conversations of adventure and thrill, Obi-Wan had spoke to her about the visions of seeing himself in a distant future. The future is always in motion. Visions cannot confirm what the future could contain, but only prove what could be there. Do not believe all that is seen or believed unless you feel strongly about it. A lesson spoken from Yoda and Qui-Gon Jinn.  
  
Obi-Wan tried to save a man, perhaps himself, from the raging pit of molten rock. He was left with such weight that could never disappear. He saw a young boy, with such energy as his 'departed' father run free around a moisture farm of his uncle's. He saw himself sitting alone in a hut, on an isolated planet, where no one could bother him. The locals considered him crazy. He saw the galaxy crumble before his eyes. He lived with the haunted images of losing friends, both close and new. He saw a smuggler, a Wookie, the young boy, now older, and two droids aboard a ship that were heading to Alderaan. There was a space station with enough power to destroy an entire planet moving through space as the newest threat to the Old Republic. And a dark presence in a suit of black armor from head to toe with a breath that made even the strongest of men quiver in their boots – his only means to survive. But the image that scared him the most, the one he never could speak of to anyone, was seeing Padmé in his arms as a helpless rag doll, searching for breath, waiting to seek freedom where reality could no longer bring her. The dark man that will forever carry a burden of grief upon his shoulders for destroying a life so close to him. A young girl, who was now three, watched from where she hid, in shock. In terror. Seeing the death of her mother, claiming that her father was the King of Alderaan.  
  
She handed him a tall metal cup containing some soothing tea. "Here. It will relax you."  
  
"Thank you," he took the cup firmly in his hands.  
  
Padmé circled around the table and took a seat across from Obi-Wan. She, too, held a tall metal cup in her hand. For a long time, her eyes were affixed on the cloudy mist of the hot tea. The silence echoed across the room. Obi-Wan closing his eyes to recollect his thoughts. Off in the kitchen, there were beeps from R2-D2. C-3PO complained about hitting R2 if he got to the point of sheer annoyance. Even the clatter of pots and pans could be heard from the clumsy Jar Jar Binks.  
  
"How are you, Ben?" Padmé broke the silence.  
  
"I'm fine," he answered simply.  
  
She smiled and took another sip of her tea. "How is Yoda? And the rest of the Jedi?"  
  
"Everyone is getting a little worried about your safety. However, they are coping with the many losses out on the field as well. This war has gotten the most out of all of us."  
  
She acknowledged the comment. "I would never have thought it would last so long."  
  
Obi-Wan sighed. "I only hope it would all end soon. There is too much talk going around that the Jedi are behind the corruption of the Republic. And I don't know what to believe anymore. It almost has me convinced that we are."  
  
He took a small sip of the tea and looked up at Padmé. Her eyes wondered about, but never made contact with the Jedi. He didn't have to think very hard about what she was thinking. It was clear as the watery pools on her eyes. She was thinking about Anakin.  
  
"I never would of thought I'd–"Obi-Wan began.  
  
"Please, Ben. Don't start," she cut him short. "As much as you wanted to blame it on yourself, I don't blame you."  
  
"He was my apprentice. As much as I worried about continuing his training, I was too preoccupied with the armies. I nearly forget about him. I treated him more as a soldier rather than an equal—another Jedi. If I would of saw it, he wouldn't have fled the Order. He felt that I didn't do enough. I did for the Republic, but not for him. I didn't do a thing. And now he's somewhere out there with Palpatine learning the ways of the Dark Side and wondering when he will see me fall," his voice cracked.  
  
Padmé shook her head. "Don't say that, Obi-Wan. Blame all this on yourself. As much as you were preoccupied on directing an army, he was too. Maybe not in the same way as you, but he was still young. He had way too much to learn about the Force before even becoming a Jedi Knight. He still had his insights on exploring the galaxy just as he did before all of this happened."  
  
Obi-Wan took in a deep breath. "Maybe he was telling me something all these years. It could of been different. Maybe if I wasn't so harsh, or if I opened up a little more I wouldn't be in such a position as this." He paused and closed his eyes to retract the tears from forming. "I failed him as a master. I failed the Order for letting him go, without trying hard enough to stop him. But I also failed Qui-Gon. The promise I made to him to train Anakin, and it just blew up in my face."  
  
"You didn't fail him, Obi-Wan. You gave Anakin a new life. A life he dreamed of for so long. He became a Jedi, fighting the good fight for peace and justice in the galaxy. That's what he always wanted. To see other planets and civilizations. Something some people would long to have."  
  
"And look where it lead to," Obi-Wan whispered, mostly to himself. "A full scale war that has corrupted the Republic. Killed many. Lost far too many star systems and it hasn't really improved in the last two years."  
  
Obi-Wan looked back up and saw tears run down Padmé's face. He placed his cup on the table and walked over to her, taking a seat next to her. She turned away, Obi-Wan allowing the tears to fall. But he wanted to say something, find some way to comfort her. He was never good at cheering someone up, only to grief and give a person their space. He held out his arms, and she encased herself into his protective guard. She knew she would be safe with him. He knew that, too. He ran his hands through her hair and let the tears fall onto his cloak like a pail to relieve all sorrow. He couldn't stand to see her as hurt and lonely as he was.  
  
Three Months Ago   
  
Anakin rushed vigorously passed the halls of the Jedi Temple, shoving all that were in his sight. Jedi stopped to look at him with confusion, questioning each other about what was going on. There was a strange feeling around Anakin that made some Jedi frighten and quiver. Obi-Wan followed after him, a little embarrassed.  
  
"Anakin! Anakin!" Obi-Wan called out.  
  
Anakin ignored him, which Obi-Wan began to realize on the brief stays they had at the Temple between battles to work on Anakin's training was increasing. Anakin's face was flushed with anger and rage. They had begun a lightsaber sparring, which ended earlier than usual. Obi-Wan did the usual things to distract his young apprentice, talking of past lectures and utter nonsense Anakin had come to find very annoying. But there was something odd about the way Anakin fought. They were more deadly, lethal. It forced Obi-Wan to take on the defense, something he didn't really worry about with Anakin. And even the close calls of a blow, Obi-Wan could feel the heat of the blade sing past him. During a lightsaber sparring, lightsabers were always put on low energy to avoid cutting limbs, but somehow, Obi-Wan was convinced that Anakin hadn't put it low enough. Anakin's eyes raced with pain and agony. Obi-Wan couldn't understand it. The exercise ended early when Anakin's blade cut through the cloth of Obi- Wan's left leg, the same leg that was singed by Count Dooku. Obi-Wan stumbled to one knee, realizing the blow had hurt badly. Anakin was in fear and stormed out of the room.  
  
Anakin continued to race past the Jedi. Obi-Wan was limping slightly, but caught his apprentice before he reached the hangar bay.  
  
"Get off me, Master," Anakin grew furious and pulled away.  
  
"What was that back there, Anakin? You clearly didn't turn down the energy on your lightsaber," Obi-Wan stated clearly.  
  
"I'm sorry, Master. I must of forgot," Anakin said, apologetically.  
  
Obi-Wan studied his apprentice. "You've been acting rather strange since we got back a few weeks ago, Anakin. Is something wrong?"  
  
"No, Master," he shook his head.  
  
Obi-Wan studied his apprentice, again. There was a hint of excitement in his eyes, and something else. Something Obi-Wan couldn't quite point out. Anakin's eyes danced about and met Obi-Wan's gaze, again. It was full of a sinister evil. Obi-Wan stumbled, realizing Anakin had Force-pushed him back. Anakin turned away and strode toward one of the docking bays. Obi- Wan caught his breath and went after him.  
  
"Where do you think you're going, Anakin?" Obi-Wan demanded.  
  
Anakin stopped to look at him. There was sign of betrayal in his eyes. "Why do you care? You're way too busy with the clonetroops you don't even realize I'm even there. You ignore me even when I ask you a simple question or greet you."  
  
Obi-Wan was appalled by the hurt in Anakin's voice. He was busy with the clone troops, but he still had Anakin and his training in his head. "I didn't realize it, Ana– it was an honest mistake."  
  
"Honest mistake?!" Anakin didn't sound surprised. "Well, I don't want anything to do with it anymore, Master. I'm through."  
  
"You can't just leave the Temple. Not like this," Obi-Wan didn't know what to say.  
  
"It is the choice of the Jedi to decide when he can leave the Order, right? That's what you told me, Obi-Wan. Anyone could just leave if they felt that the path of the Jedi wasn't for them," Anakin clearly stated. "That's my decision, Obi-Wan. You can't stop it. We are all entitled to make our own decisions."  
  
"I am still your master, Anakin," Obi-Wan's voice grew obedient. "You can't do anything without consulting myself or the Council. I have a right to know where you go late at night. I need to know where to go, especially in times like this. We can't take any risks."  
  
"So, now you're concerned about my safety? How long did it take you to realize that?"  
  
Obi-Wan took a deep breath. "If you leave, it will be against my consent. And you will be expelled from the Order for it."  
  
"I was going to take a ride around the –"Anakin tried to sound innocent.  
  
"In a Jedi starfighter? They are only used in battle now. There is no battle around here," Obi-Wan's eyes darted at him like spears.  
  
Anakin matched his stare. "What are you going to do about it?" His voice was low.  
  
Obi-Wan looked at Anakin's bionic arm tighten around his arm. It felt cold, filled with agony and pain. Obi-Wan's knees shook, but he held his ground. Anakin's stare became dark. He took his other hand and wavered it past his master's eyes. For an instant, Obi-Wan's eyes were filled with an empty darkness. The air around them felt heavy. Cold. Obi-Wan felt halted in his tracks. He couldn't move.  
  
Anakin only smiled, mischievously and leaned in to whisper into Obi-Wan's ear. "The Jedi are finished, Obi-Wan. The Sith have won. And so has Emperor Palpatine, the new ruler to this crumbling galaxy."  
  
Obi-Wan's legs almost collapsed beneath him, but he fought to keep them up. Their eyes met again. Obi-Wan saw the aura of shimmering evil. The anger was all that was left in the boy he learned to love and care for. Anakin's sinister smile made Obi-Wan gasp for air. Then he turned and retreated for the waiting starfighter at the end on the landing pad.  
  
Obi-Wan went after him, panicking. "Reconsider your decision, Anakin. If you leave you will never become a Knight. You will be expelled from the Order. You will de-face us all."  
  
Anakin ignore it and hopped into the cockpit of the starfighter.  
  
"Anakin! I order you to get out of that cockpit and get back inside. We're not done with your sparring exercise," Obi-Wan demanded.  
  
Anakin continued to ignore his master and started up the engines.  
  
"I can help you, Anakin. That's all you need–a little help from the Healers. I can go get them now. You can't expect to leave with that much anger on your shoulders!" He cried.  
  
Anakin turned to his master. His face was as furious as his hold on his lightsaber. "So, you've also noticed that I've gotten much more aggressive. Rebellious. But what I don't need is a Jedi like you to get in my way of my training."  
  
"What?!" Obi-Wan looked at him confused. "I am your master, Anakin. I have trained you since the very day you stepped into the Temple as a Padawan. And now you act like I don't exist. This isn't like you, Anakin."  
  
"My anger is better company than you ever were, Obi-Wan. My pain will only become your own. And you have failed, Master. I am no longer your apprentice. I am Palpatine's apprentice," Anakin said proudly.  
  
"What?!"  
  
"My training ends with the Jedi," Anakin stated clearly. "And my training with the Sith begins now."  
  
Obi-Wan froze. The cockpit closed and the starfighter disappeared into the night sky of Coruscant.  
  
For a long time, Obi-Wan stood on the landing pad, watching the skies, hoping Anakin would return. He had hoped it was a joke. But Anakin didn't return and the night air was colder than usual. The traffic seemed to move at a normal pace, but life around Obi-Wan felt slow.  
  
Obi-Wan spoke quietly. "I was a fool for not seeing your pain, Anakin. That anger and that fear. The darkness had consumed you just as I hoped it would never do. That almost happened to me once. I did fail you, Anakin. I didn't stop you. I didn't help you. But worst of all, I failed you, Qui- Gon."  
  
Obi-Wan opened his eyes. He felt the tears on his cheek burn. His throat burned and even a single breath took a lot of effort. "I'm sorry, Anakin. I'm sorry, Qui-Gon," he whispered.  
  
He broke the embrace, wiping the tears away on the cuff of his tunic. He got to his feet and went out on the balcony. He replayed the events of that day in his head. Hours later, after Anakin left, he tol Padmé the news. He finally pieced together the connection between the Sith and the Supreme Chancellor— it was a Sith the whole time. It made him shudder as his gaze was affixed on the Jedi Temple in the distance.  
  
The sun was setting along the Temple. The air wasn't as clean as Obi-Wan was used to, but learned to adapt to the sudden change in surviving in a crumbling galaxy. The worst place to fix, if all of this was over, would be Coruscant. Graffiti, which was usually seen in the lower levels of the planet had reached up to the Senatorial District. More and more youngster caused trouble by destroying property and stealing. No one dare step near the Temple like always, feeling that severe punishment would be in effect. Even now, people feared to go anywhere near the ancient building. But many weren't afraid to display their hate on public buildings; believing the Jedi were partially to blame for the crumbling Republic. The other on the Senators.  
  
Padmé joined him at the edge of the balcony.  
  
"I know how hard it must be," he turned to look at her, "on you."  
  
"It's just as hard on you, Ben." she admitted.  
  
He sighed and looked down. He didn't want to show he was hurt, but she was the only one he grew close to in the past few years. Anakin never listened to him anymore, but there was such understanding in the young woman. It reminded him of Sabé, a decoy and loyal bodyguard, his one and only true love. He quickly deleted the images of her, and thought about how strong Padmé had grown. She had matured. She was far more experience in making difficult decisions under such extreme stress, something that made him age quickly.  
  
"Why didn't I see it sooner? Why couldn't I stop it?" Obi-Wan asked himself. The anger and pain he held deep in his soul was peeking up to haunt him again. He slammed his fists into the railing, furiously. "What is this pain I have for?! Why couldn't I save him?! Save Qui-Gon? Save Anakin? Now, save the Republic?!"  
  
He dropped to his knees and covered his face, crying in pain. Padmé's face was full of concern, of wanting to comfort him. Of wanting to tell him that things were going to be all right. She just didn't know how to put it.  
  
"'He is the Chosen One'," Obi-Wan mocked, hysterically. "Chosen One? You said he was going to bring balance to the Force. You said he was the one. You said I was to train him, Master. I gave you my word. I promised you, as a dying wish, to take Anakin under my leave and train him to become a Jedi. But did I train him to become one? Did he complete his training? No, Qui-Gon. He didn't. He destroyed us. And, no, it's not over yet," he laughed. "He will make sure that the Republic will crumble. He longed for power. All he wanted was power, Master. He wants to get rid of the pain through gaining power. He wants the responsible of running the Repub—no, the Empire. Alongside his new master, Qui-Gon. Alongside Emperor Palpatine. Alongside Darth Sidious. Both one in the same."  
  
Obi-Wan's head rocked back and forth in defeat. Padmé knelt beside him and put a reassuring hand on his arm. After a long silence to cool down, he took her hand firmly in his own.  
  
"I know how hard it must be, Ben," she spoke, cautiously. "But it was not your fault. You couldn't stop him. He had come to admire the ways of the Dark Side like it was a companion. And you told me it was hard to come back to light from it."  
  
"It is," he voice was husky. "But I could of stopped him. I could of gotten him help. I could be here visiting you with him at my side, just as anxious to see how you were. But I didn't. I was too fixed on drilling in plans of action and the Force into his head, he couldn't comprehend it all. It drove him nuts. It drove him to seek counsel from Palpatine, rather than the Council. He left. But he left you, Padmé. You, of all people. It's..." he stopped. He was still hurting so bad on the inside.  
  
"Hard," she finished. "I know that, Obi-Wan. But it's not your fault," she repeated. "Sometimes we must let certain things go, but we can't always forget them. He will always be with me in here," she pointed to her heart. "And with you," she pointed at his heart. "He will be there with all the others we hold close in our hearts. He may not be here, physically, but he is here in our souls, no matter what he does."  
  
Obi-Wan took great care of the advice and wisdom Padmé brought. It was like the only lifeline he had left to cling to when the Force seemed to misguide him. Padmé helped him to his feet. They treaded back into the comfort of the living room. Obi-Wan paced the room, in hopes to rid himself of some of the pain he was having. Padmé sat on a couch, in deep thought. A silence fell over the room, aside from the shuffling of Obi- Wan's boots on the carpet. Obi-Wan stopped and looked at the pregnant women on the other side of the room. She found his eyes. Each seemed to drown in the others of protection and understanding. Obi-Wan never had feeling of loving her like Anakin did, nor did she about him, but there was much respect for space and wanting help. But now, he felt confused. He hadn't loved a women in such a long time and it was hard to determine how far their friendship would end up at. There was comfort in the conversations they shared. Confidential and private, but very much a conversation between close friends.  
  
Obi-Wan finally broke the stare by looking away, slightly embarrassed.  
  
He took a seat next to her and looked up at the ceiling, resting his head on the back of the chair. He dug his palms into his eyes. "I know what you're thinking."  
  
"And I also know that you keep blaming what you lost on yourself," she shot back.  
  
He sighed. "I don't know. I just don't know, anymore."  
  
"If you can't learn to put the past behind you, you can't expect to let them rest peacefully. The past can hurt, I know, Ben. But you can either run from it or learn from it. And I'm sure both Qui-Gon and Sabé would want you to learn from it, even if it seems the world has turned against you. You have to fight it, Ben."  
  
"I know," he said quietly. "But I'm not sure if I can accept it."  
  
"It's been twelve years, Ben," she stated.  
  
"I know," he nodded.  
  
"It wasn't your fault," she declared.  
  
He shook his head in denial. "Then why does it feel like I've failed them all? Even you?"  
  
"You never failed me, Ben," she said with a smile. "I couldn't dream of having another Jedi protect me, but you. You've done far too much for me and I am grateful of it. There are many people a person can and can't trust. But I trust you, Ben."  
  
"You do?"  
  
"Yes, Obi-Wan!" She said with a slight groan of agitation. "I wouldn't be here today if you and Qui-Gon didn't help save Naboo. I wouldn't be here now if you didn't discover the assassin who longed to get rid of me. I wouldn't know where I'd be without knowing how much I can depend on a friend."  
  
At that moment, Obi-Wan's heart raced. The feelings had come as quick as the connection to the Force. He was falling for her. It wasn't as strong as he had with Sabé, but it was there. He would protect her at all costs, even from Anakin. He had pledged his life to protecting her as a vow to the Council. He would die for her. He felt different–that when he reached out to the Force, he could see in a new light. It was hard to make out, but it gave him a new wave of energy.  
  
He looked away, calming his breathing. No, I can't. This is wrong. This isn't suppose to happen. But Sabé would of want me to move on. But to this? The next best thing—the one she protected. Her own Queen— ex-Queen. Ex-Senator. A married woman to not just anyone. Not just any Jedi. But Anakin.  
  
Her breath came in short gasps, but something that didn't seem to occupy Obi-Wan. His mind was on other things. She used to trust Anakin. She still did. But she hasn't seen him in nearly six months. It's like she didn't even exist to him anymore. There was only one other person she could grow close to over the years. A man she had met 12 years ago–at the brink of become a Jedi Knight. It was the man sitting before her – a Jedi Knight and General in the Clone Wars. He had such a strong and unique connection to the Force she had come to realize came to him, alone. Her trust now belonged with him. Her heart would follow what he requested. Her mind was as open as his heart was about his past. She, too, was having feelings for Obi-Wan. But it was another kind of feeling–almost like it was meant to happen. When she met Anakin, it was searching. It was searching to find the right one. But this felt almost........ primal. Another call. Another Force bringing them together.  
  
What am I doing? This is crazy! He obviously doesn't have those kinds of feelings for me. He's here as a bodyguard, a friend, my security. He has other things to worry about than love. And as much as he loved Sabé and Qui-Gon as he told me–he is too devoted to the ways of the Jedi Code. And I must accept it. But should I tell him? Should he have a right to know how I feel about him? Padmé thought.  
  
Obi-Wan met her gaze, in a crazed panic. What is she thinking about? Why is she looking at me like I'm insane? I can't tell her. Her heart would be broken to find out I have feelings for her. She is far too young for me anyways. And Anakin? He gasped for a quick breath. Oh, God. Anakin! What would he think? He'd want to seek revenge if he realized I had feeling for his wife. I was only here as a friend. As security. As protection. But why do I feel there is reason for having these feelings? Another Force calling out to me. Telling me to kiss her. I can't. It's wrong!  
  
She looked down, embarrassed. What is he thinking? He looks at me with fear. Fear as if he can read my mind, fear as if he doesn't have the same feelings for me in which I have for him. But I can't do this. It will lose all trust in Anakin--- if he ever returned. But I can't risk losing Obi-Wan's trust. He is the only person I do trust,, now, next to Bail. The Council has been a great help, but nowhere near the trust I have for these two.  
  
Their eyes met again. Each one had a difficult time reading the others emotions and thoughts. Obi-Wan realized that his hands rested gently atop hers. She looked at them and took them into her possession. She studied the way they had gotten rough through the past few years of the raging war. They were weathered away, growing old, rough but still strong. He returned the gesture and studied her hands. They were gentle and smooth, aging as her body permitted He ran his thumb past each nail, feeling the smoothness as a calm stream.  
  
She took his hand and placed it on her belly. He could feel the steady beat of her own heartbeat in-sync with those inside. He could feel the Force around it, strong and ready to take on anything.  
  
"They will bring order to the galaxy," He spoke quietly. "Bring new light where darkness lies."  
  
"They can't do it alone," she confirmed.  
  
"I know. But they will make many enemies along the way. But they will be stronger."  
  
She smiled and ran a hand down his face. It took Obi-Wan by surprise, but he took it firmly in his hands. He bent over and wiped away the stray tear that escaped her eye.  
  
"I will protect them. Just as I promise to protect you until your dying day," he spoke gently.  
  
"I am forever in your debt, Obi-Wan Kenobi," she admitted.  
  
He brought her hand to his mouth and kissed it gently. "I'd better get going. I'll be back soon. Will you be okay?"  
  
She was alarmed, when she losted connection of holding him, as he rose. She rose, too, but hid her alarm. "I'll be fine. I have the company of R2, 3PO and Jar Jar. And Bail is on my every request, instantly. I'll contact you if something comes up."  
  
He bowed. "I'm always here to help." He took her into his protective arms again and kissed her forehead. It was warm and calm. "Stay strong. Be safe."  
  
She pulled him in closer and kissed his rough cheek. Then she kissed him gently on the lips. "May the force be with you, Ben. And thank you, for everything."  
  
He took the kiss as a revelation and kissed her, passionately. He whispered against her lips. "May the Force be with you always, Padmé."  
  
He pushed away gently and stepped to the door. He stopped to look at her again. There was a small gentle smile on her face and he knew that he wasn't alone in this strange calm love between them. He bowed again and wheeled away on his heel, the door shutting behind him.  
  
To be continued.... 


	3. Fighting Through the Pain

**_PART THREE: FIGHTING THROUGH THE PAIN_**

Obi-Wan took his time to return to the safety of the Jedi Temple. He decided to explore the deserted city on foot. It was a long walk, but enough to clear his head. Long walks became a hobby of his, to clear his mind of the past and the upcoming battles he had to face, since the beginning of the war. No one questioned another Jedi about their work unless it was necessary. But Obi-Wan always feared the looks of distrust and betrayal in the other Jedis' faces. They hated him for letting Anakin go. They didn't intentionally tell him otherwise, but even the people of Coruscant heard about the lost of a Padawan to the dark side.  
  
He held his cloak tightly around him, concealing his face with the safety of his hood. He felt it was too late to make others believe otherwise and they had to accept it, just as he was trying to. He ran his hand over his eye to realize a lone tear escaped from it.  
  
He was thinking about Padmé. About her safety. About protecting her. And if it was wise to leave her alone the way he did. He didn't truly tell her the truth about what he was feeling for her, nor could he question her feelings about him. He had other things to worry about. Far too many things to worry about rather than some small issue as love.  
  
"Who needs it?" He questioned himself. "It will only get in the way. And what makes it worst, it will leave far too many scars if your heart breaks." He sighed. "I should know. I went through heartbreak. I saw another go through the same thing. Qui-Gon, my own master. He wanted revenge, just as I still do, but must fight to control it. It's not what a Jedi must worry about. A human. A humanoid or even droid. But a Jedi? No. I knew he pledged himself to Tahl, just as she did to him. A relationship that went beyond friends and into love. I had done the same with Sabé. I, too, never got the chance to tell her how much she changed my life. It ended to soon. Qui-Gon with Tahl. Myself with Sabé."  
  
He turned into an alley and pulled out something from inside his tunic. Qui-Gon's river stone as a present for his 13th birthday and a power crystal from Sabé. Both had a significance that he hoped would never leave him. He needed to talk to Qui-Gon. He wanted to talk to Sabé. He needed to talk to someone about these feelings he had. He just didn't know who to turn to. Or where to go.  
  
Padmé stood at the door leading out to the balcony. Her eyes danced about the lights that illuminated the night sky. It was a wondrous thing to look at. But especially something one could cherish better with someone at their side. She wasn't truly sure if these feelings for Obi-Wan would pass or if it was telling her something more. She only hoped that Anakin wouldn't betray her, leave her with nothing to hold except for the babies awaiting to come into the world, but only to be taken away for their own safety. "Anakin, please. Come back home. Come back to me, see the gift you gave me," she whispered.  
  
The walk tired the Jedi out, and by the time he got to the Temple, all he wanted to do was to rest. Needed to sleep in peace. The eerie silence in the halls had come as a welcoming to most returning Jedi. Several were out on other worlds helping to fight against the separatists stationed there, convincing the local people that the Republic wasn't crumbling and trying to create new amends to failing governments. But what came worst was not knowing what was in store for anyone in the future. The Jedi feared it most, the ways they could foresee into the future was no longer on their side. Everyone had their own views on the situation at hand.  
  
Mas Amedda, the Vice Chairman of the Republic, held what was left of the Republic together. But most could not accept it. Didn't want to accept it, for he was far too loyal in the ways that ex-Supreme Chancellor Valorum ran things, he couldn't begin to follow the lead that Palpatine possessed. Now, everyone feared what would happen when Palpatine decided to reveal himself to the Republic again.  
  
There was no one to greet the Jedi when he reached the confides of his quarters, just like it had been for months. What was once a place he shared with Qui-Gon, a place he shared with Anakin, was no longer in wake of their return—only him, alone. The door slid open. He took small steps inside, in hopes not to disturb what was beyond the threshold, but was only darkness. The darkness of the room made his throat tighten. He wavered his hand over the light-pad and the room lit up, instantly. He stood at the threshold for a long time. Then he realized his throat singed with heat, his chest felt like it was caving in. He could feel the darkness of the Dark Side come alive around him, haunting him, taunting him. He was the prey in a game of torment.  
  
His eyes grew narrow and his face was lit with fury. It was a strange feeling, but one thing was clear in Obi-Wan's mind: he wanted to get rid of it. Some way. Somehow. He looked about the room, wildly. The first thing that came in contact with the sole of his boot was a plant next to the door. The vase smashed, spilling the contents of water onto the floor. He pushed himself forward and tore at the holo-vision and holo-phone. He overturned the chairs and couches with ease. With such ambition to free the cold feeling he had inside. The whole room was left in ruins within minutes, and it was only the beginning of letting the rage go free.  
  
Yoda was deep in meditation in the Room of a Thousand Fountains, when he felt a strange disturbance in the Force. The calm serene impulse of the meditation ended, quickly. Concern was on his face when the footsteps of an approaching Jedi came onto the path by the old master. Yoda took several deep breaths and turned his head to acknowledge the Council Member standing before him. Mace Windu greeted him with a bow.  
  
There was a saddened look on the elder Jedi's face. "Anger I sense. Rage. Conflict among a Jedi in the Temple."  
  
Mace sighed. "With Obi-Wan." He knew, instantly. "No doubt he is still blaming himself for Anakin leaving the Order."  
  
"That he is. But another conflict he has," Yoda nodded. "Seeks much comfort from the ex-Senator he does."  
  
"He questions their relationship as friends," Mace stated, rather than questioned.  
  
Yoda's eyes fell to his lap. "Going beyond it, it appears. Afraid he is to make a mistake. And angry it is making him."  
  
Mace turned, getting ready to leave. "I should go speak to him."  
  
There was a slight unease in Yoda. He felt another ping in the Force.  
  
Yoda, let Obi-Wan learn on his own. It may be a long road of hardship to fix, but he is capable of coming out stronger from it. Qui-Gon directed, slowly.  
  
It brought a smile to his face, but was hidden quickly. "Let him be we must, Mace. Come to us in time, he will."  
  
"We do not need another Jedi to get distracted by such notions," Mace directed. "This isn't the time for it."  
  
A shuffle of footsteps crossed behind the tall dark Jedi. A tall figure, concealed in a hood, sat on a rock close by. The presence was calm, like all the Jedi Masters in the Temple, but was ghostly. Arms rose to clear away the hood and a long mane of hair fell from beyond the hood. The man hadn't aged in years, but showed such signs of fatigue and weathering. His face seemed more radiant than ever and it seemed time slowed for that very moment. The maverick Jedi, the Council would come to direct in the past, stood before the two Council member. Qui-Gon Jinn. The two Jedi Council members turned to him.  
  
"Master Qui-Gon Jinn," Yoda greeted.  
  
"Master Yoda," Qui-Gon bowed. "And Master Windu."  
  
"Strange to actually see you standing here before us," Mace said as a way of greeting. "I'd never thought I'd see the day you decide to greet us looking like that."  
  
Qui-Gon managed a smile. "Nor did I expect to leave to hear such hostile gestures about my old apprentice even now," he countered.  
  
"He has become quite the rebel, Qui-Gon. He has taken much from you," Mace commented.  
  
"But made a level of himself as a great general he has," Yoda added. "Much respect he gets from fellow Jedi and clonetroopers."  
  
"Until about three months ago," Qui-Gon stated.  
  
The two Jedi nodded slowly, creating an eerie silence.  
  
"His troops still follow his orders, but several Jedi have not looked at him the same way since Anakin has left," Mace was the first to speak.  
  
"I don't blame —" Qui-Gon tried to say.  
  
"The boy was dangerous, Qui-Gon," Mace's voice rose slightly, interrupting the other Jedi.  
  
"But he is still the Chosen One. What I saw and felt in Anakin was unlike anything I have experienced. And I still won't back down from that."  
  
"Confident you still are that Anakin Skywalker will bring balance to the Force," Yoda stated.  
  
Qui-Gon nodded. "I wouldn't have it any other way. I believe that. And I know Obi-Wan does too."  
  
"Dangerous this war has gotten. Lost many we already have."  
  
"The progress is slow, I know, Master Yoda. But when this all ends soon enough, the Republic will be stronger than ever. There will be scars on everyone, but we will still honor what has happened in the past and learn from it."  
  
"I hope you are right, old friend," Mace surrendered a sigh.  
  
"The Force will guide us to a new beginning. And that's when the balance will be complete. And Anakin will bring it," Qui-Gon stated clearly.  
  
He didn't seem to care if he was a ghostly image to the two masters. He was still much of a maverick alive as dead. And once he made a comment he felt strong about, he wasn't going to back down. He had several strong opinions that made the Council surrender agreement–but still had many that put both his teaching and Obi-Wan's training at risk.  
  
"Worried about Obi-Wan we are, however," Yoda sighed again, pushing away the images of rage he saw in the young Jedi.  
  
"Afraid of change," Qui-Gon pointed out. "He was always like that. Afraid to accept---no, he always wanted to learn more about the Force, but now he has gotten beyond that. He acts on impulses of the past, because he doesn't want to accept what could become a tragic future. Like all of us, all the mistakes he makes are on his shoulders, and he is letting them control him, rather than letting them go. I cannot tell him otherwise, but guide him, as you two always have."  
  
"He still blames himself about your death," Mace said, quietly.  
  
"12 years now." Qui-Gon nodded. "And he acts almost on revenge, but something holds him back, like it did for me all those years ago. But now, he is afraid he will fail in protecting Padmé. And with that alone, is creating a relationship that could easily fall into love if he continues to let the mistakes of his past control him. He cannot get caught up in the moment."  
  
"Speak to him you must, Qui-Gon," Yoda directed.  
  
Qui-Gon surrendered a sigh. "And you make that sound so easy, but it is not. There are certain personal things he must free himself from before he is even ready to contact me. Patience, my masters. All we can do is wait."  
  
Obi-Wan staggered up the small steps to the rooms near him. His entire body shook with fear and rage, but a small impulse kept him from going beyond sheer loss to the dark side. He caught his breath. The vigorous screaming in his head grew louder and the images of a fiery lavapit grew immensely. Two rooms that stayed untouched for the longest time stood before him–Qui-Gon's and Anakin's.  
  
"Nooooo!" he cried, pushing himself away from the raging sight.  
  
There was an unbelievable fury growing inside of him. His hands were dripping bloody red from the vicious attacks he gave the room. His right hand swung at the keypad to his room, lighting up sparks, the door slid open, instantly. He pulled himself into the room. His face was dripping with sweat, stinging his bloody hands when he wiped the sweat from his eyes. The Force felt strange, it wasn't dark, but nor could it have been light. He questioned the factor if it was a good or bad feeling as well. He almost felt afraid, and for the first time, realized that these emotions were not from the Force, but personal feelings inside him.  
  
He had smashed up several glass sculptures he made in the past, and threw several training droids out the window. He held his repulsor chair firmly in his hands, ready to made a driving throw into the distant wall, but stopped short when his eyes laid fixed on a holo-pic. He slowly dropped the chair, and cocked his head in confusion. He caught his breath in slow motions, continuing to look at the holo-pic.  
  
The blue-haze border flickered to show the vision of the holopic. Obi- Wan's shields dropped slowly, and the strange rage was diminishing into the depths of his soul. The holo-pic was taken twenty years ago with his master, Qui-Gon Jinn holding him in a headlock with a wide smile–one of the only captured moments of the Jedi having fun. Then he looked at the frame beside it. It was of Anakin and himself in a tired heap of wrestling, twelve years ago. A small smile came to his face.  
  
He took the two frames into his grasp and found his way to the side of his bed. For a long time, his eyes never left the comfort of the pictures. He wanted so badly to see those days, again. He didn't want Anakin to believe that he was all about the training and teaching, but could have fun, too. Through the years had lost interest. Qui-Gon didn't want him to think the same way. He wanted Obi-Wan to have fun as well. Obi-Wan looked away, his hands beginning to shake. Then the frames fell, and it was too late to save them. They smashed and sparked, instantly, once they hit the ground, the pictures were gone.  
  
He held his right hand down firmly to his thigh, trying to stop the shaking–the hand which held the lightsaber firmly that killed the menacing Sith that destroyed his master's life, 12 years ago. The hand that wanted so badly to destroy the creature that took his true love's life. It didn't seem to work. He looked down just as tears began to form again. He reached into his cloak and pulled out his lightsaber. He crouched low to protect it, studying the hilts of it with his fingertips.  
  
"No. No. Please, don't leave me," he heard himself say.  
  
"I won't leave you," a voice whispered.  
  
"Never?"  
  
"Don't say never, Ben. I'm always here." a small soft gentle hand touched his roughly cut right hand.  
  
"Always?" he asked to confirm.  
  
But before he heard another reply, he felt a cold jolt run down his back. He pulled away and grabbed his head.  
  
: Obi-Wan, you can't escape. Come to me. :  
  
He groaned, trying to push the voice away.  
  
: Follow your destiny, Obi-Wan. Face me. Face me, Jedi. :  
  
"No. Go away. I won't give into my hate," he cried.  
  
: Don't force it out. You can face me and it can end quickly. You will only make this harder by holding back more. :  
  
"No," he shook his head roughly. "It doesn't work that way. What do you want from me? Why haunt me?" he demanded.  
  
: Face me, Obi-Wan. Your destiny lies with me. :  
  
Obi-Wan felt his knees give way underneath him. His breath grew icy. He began to shiver. He shook the voice away, feeling something embrace him. He could feel the warmth of someone caring for him deeply, just like his master. He wrapped the cloak closely around him, but it felt like it wasn't enough.  
  
"Ben, don't leave me," the voice said.  
  
"I won't leave you," he whispered.  
  
: You will fail, Obi-Wan. It won't go away. You're mine. :  
  
"Ben, please. Talk to me," the voice pleaded.  
  
He buried his head into his knees.  
  
Obi-Wan, remember what I've told you. Fight it. Don't let the Dark Side consume you. Qui-Gon spoke firmly.  
  
"Don't leave me, Master," he said, inaudibly.  
  
I won't leave you, Obi-Wan. I never have and I still don't plan to. Don't give into the Dark Side.  
  
: Follow your destiny, Obi-wan. Face me. Face me like the pathetic Jedi you are. :  
  
Don't give into your anger, Obi-Wan. Don't let pain consume you, let it go through a calm state. Fight it. Fight it like you did the past.  
  
"Yes, Master," he nodded slowly.  
  
"Please, Ben. Get up," a ghostly figure entered the room.  
  
Obi-Wan pushed himself to one knee. His grip tightened around the lightsaber. "Why did you leave me?"  
  
"How could you say that, Ben? I never left you. I never— "  
  
He turned to look at the ghostly figure before him. His eyes vigilant, making the figure stir. He voice was low. "You left me."  
  
The figure hadn't aged in years. The face was still young, wearing the hooded orange cloak to conceal much of her beauty. Sabé shook her head in despair. "I never left you, Ben. I never have. I never would. You've only pushed me away. It's like you're trying to avoid me. Forget I even existed. Why? Why, Ben?"  
  
"I don't know!" his voice rose in a fury.  
  
She looked away, trails of tears streaked her eyes. "Don't I mean anything to you anymore?"  
  
"I never said that," he said quietly.  
  
"Then why do you lock me away? Lock me away like you do to Qui-Gon? Act like we don't even exist to you."  
  
"I don't know," he replied.  
  
"Did I do something wrong?"  
  
"No," he shook his head, guilty.  
  
"Then why? Why lock me away and keep me caged up? I loved you, Ben. I still do," she said. Her voice shook, slightly. She approached him slowly.  
  
His gaze was still affixed to the ground. He felt like such a fool. For once, he was beginning to opening up to his feelings and he only made things worse by hurting the one person he never wanted to. He couldn't run away from the pain anymore. He wanted to move on. But even as emotional and painful as it was, it burned in the inside. The past was setting a station inside his brain to haunt him.  
  
"Why have you come back?" he questioned more for himself.  
  
"Because you want to move on. Accept things as they are and in return, hope it will destroy some of the burden on your shoulders," she spoke softly, but firmly.  
  
He pulled away. He looked back at her, then at the ground. He chuckled quietly. "I must be delusional. I must be crazy to think I could actually be talking to you, Sabé." He watched her face sink to even more sadness. "How can I be talking to you, when you ain't even apart of the Force? You're apart of a life I thought I could of had. Enjoyed. But this?! You're only here to make me suffer. Suffer for letting you die like that!"  
  
"Why would I do that? I'd never want to hurt you, Ben."  
  
"Then why come back?"  
  
"Is it bad for you to just accept I want to talk to you for once? I try so much, and you just push me away. Throw me into some cage and lock me up. But not this time, only because you have something important to say. You're afraid to accept what has happened, and now you need my approval."  
  
Everything she said struck him like a needle. It was painful to listen to. He didn't know what to do. He was lost, and confused within himself. He looked at her, to see her pain and sorrow. She never had to raise her voice in such a way that hurt him, but he felt it well-deserved now. He had been locking her away, and for once, he was giving it a chance, giving them a chance to talk.  
  
He turned away, again. He felt a warm touch embrace his hand. He peered over his shoulder, feeling her head laying on his back. He sighed quietly, embracing the warmth she was sending him. "How can this be? How can I be able to feel your soft skin? That warm embrace?"  
  
"Because the love we share is still strong and pure," she whispered.  
  
"I fear I don't remember what love really is anymore," he replied.  
  
"How can you say that?"  
  
"All those years I was left without you, it's torture," he said, quietly. "I wish that for one day I could see your face again. Touch those lips and hold you close, but it just isn't there. It can't. And it won't."  
  
"And isn't now not enough to change that?"  
  
"You had no right to die. If I could go back to that day, I would have that creature take my life over yours. I couldn't see you suffer anymore than you did." A lone tear escaped his eye.  
  
"It was my time--," she said gently.  
  
"To die so horridly?" he pulled away, shaking his head in dismay. "You died in my arms, Sabé. Don't you realize how hard it was? How hard it still is to wake up from those nightmares of your death? And not just your death, but of Qui-Gon's? Every single day, I wake up hoping nothing happened, but it hasn't. It's all true. And nothing will ever bring you or Qui-Gon back. Nothing! I failed you!"  
  
She was in tears of fright. "Please, Ben." She held out her hand for him.  
  
He ignored it and threw his hand into another vase. "I could never live with my mistakes. I still can't. The scars are still there. They just can't go away. Qui-Gon had to die right when I was so close to moving into the stature of a knight. You had to leave me right when I found true love." He hesitated, catching his breath and retracting his bleeding hand. "You were the first and only person I ever grew emotionally attached to that was beyond friendship. It was beyond what the Force could provide. I never wanted to fail you. I never wanted to hurt you. But worst of all, I couldn't save you from death."  
  
Tears streaked down his cheeks like waterfalls. Sabé's own tears matched his own.  
  
"I'm so sorry, Ben," she cried.  
  
"And now, I've failed Anakin," he mumbled.  
  
She walked up to him and embraced his fallen body as it hit the floor. He could feel the warm embrace calm him, but as he went to hold her in his protective arms, her ghostly image disappeared.  
  
He looked to the ceiling, drying his tears. "I'm sorry, Sabé. I miss you. And I'll always love you."  
  
To be continued....


	4. I Must Go

**_PART FOUR: I MUST GO_**  
  
He retrieved his lightsaber, observing it with the tips of his fingers. He left the room, only to be met with the destructive mess of his anger.  
  
: Obi-Wan, face me. The power of evil runs deep in your blood and it will never go away. :  
  
"No. I will not let you destroy me as you did the Republic," he stated firmly.  
  
: Are you so confident to believe that the Republic can still be saved? :  
  
"You can take away all that is close to me, but you cannot take away what hope I still believe is in this Republic."  
  
: Powerful words, with such confidence, Ben— :  
  
"Don't dare call me that! You have no right to!" he snapped. "Are you my conscience trying to tell me to just give up?"  
  
: A messenger from the powers of darkness, General Kenobi. And my General requests you come visit him. :  
  
"Save your pathetic message for someone who truly cares."  
  
: Such a hateful statement coming from a Jedi. It appears as if the war has done wonders to your mind, my friend. :  
  
Obi-Wan caught his breath and pushed back the heavy darkness in his soul. He wasn't about ready to let such comments get to him, but the war was doing things to him. He had grown quite aggressive, but not to the point where another Jedi would classify it as a trait of the dark side. He was more attentive, took to a situation almost instantly. He was not only a protector of what was left of the Republic, he had a whole army behind him on his every command. Though, he had seen his mistakes haunt him in his dreams, he fought to stay in the light. He couldn't live with betraying the Jedi Order anymore than he felt from Anakin.  
  
"I'm not afraid of you," he called into the darkest corners of the room. "Do what you want to me. Take away my army, my Jedi powers, and my knowledge of the Force and leave me to fend for myself as a weakling, but you will not destroy what dignity I have left in me to do all that I can for this galaxy. Take me down and I will only become stronger. I shouldn't be afraid of anything, but the lies you've come to consume me with. Take me out, darkness, because I won't stop fighting."  
  
The light was his only strength now. He kept the thoughts of protecting Padmé deep in his mind.  
  
She is the key to ending this all, and I will make sure that nothing will ever happen to her. he thought.  
  
Yet, he questioned the dark images. A cloaked man shrouded in darkness, breathing heavily shook his body to the core. The spewing heat of lava filled his eyes with pain. They just couldn't go away. He could see himself almost falling into a fiery pit, but is replaced by another he cannot define. He wanted to know why it was torturing him so much. He longed for answers, but had no idea how to ask the questions and who to exactly to go to. Trust was a very important thing in a galaxy at war, and it wasn't coming easy even for a Jedi. At times, forbidden for a Jedi, he was close to taking his life just to rid himself of the pain. But the Force held him back. Something did. Something always did.  
  
He caught his breath and treaded out the room.  
  
The halls of the Jedi Temple welcomed Obi-Wan in its silence. He walked down the dimmed hall much like he did in the past months ago. His head was hung low, having everyone realizing how much pain he was still in. But for once, he hadn't concealed it behind the comfort of his hood. He hesitated to move into the main chambers of the Temple. There was a heavy weight pushing against him, crushing his lungs. He say Master Windu and Master Yoda – in his repulsor chair – atop the stairs, waiting. He knew he was going to face them tonight, and for awhile he wanted to avoid hearing every mistake he made from Master Windu. That was the least of his worries, without having to have an attentive ear waiting to state a problem that needed a Jedi and his troops to solve. Yet, it was his first time seeing Windu in awhile, and he could see the war taking him down. His appearance was still radiant, but his shoulders slumped slightly and his face was aging along with the war.  
  
Obi-Wan came up beside them, without saying a word. They turned away and headed down the stairs. He followed in close pursuit, never breaking the swift silence of the two Jedi Masters. He could sense nothing wrong. He didn't even detect the instant dictatorship of Master Windu pointing out his every mistake, which he enjoyed to take Obi-Wan out on. Over the course of the war, they had grown close as friends, not as a master teaching a student. It was good to see they were on good grounds with each other, which Yoda had hoped would happen.  
  
"Planning on leaving the Temple to attend to other business other than the war, Obi-Wan?" Mace broke the silence. His voice was quiet, but strong, unemotional.  
  
"Don't try to think of it that way, Master. I simply want to search out these feelings of doubt within me," he said, carefully.  
  
They continued up the hall. Obi-Wan was sandwiched within the two masters, but trailed back slightly, unable to fully see the facial expressions of the elder Jedi.  
  
He grew weary and felt that he was wasting time stalling like this.  
  
"So eager to leave are you?" Yoda asked slowly, sensing Obi-Wan's uneasiness.  
  
"I do believe I must seek this out now," he said, cautiously.  
  
"Yet, I do not believe this is your reason for searching out this doubt, is it, Obi-Wan?" Mace asked.  
  
"I may not have much time left. Anakin will be back for Padmé, and as I promised to both him and the Council, I will protect her at all costs. I can't back away from a promise."  
  
"Draws you to this source of doubt the Force does?" Yoda asked.  
  
"Honestly, I am not sure anymore, Master."  
  
"Unsure of the power of the Force, are you? Never in all my years have I heard a Jedi speak these words." Yoda was appalled.  
  
"The war has done many things to the Jedi, here. Yet, I still sense you have a passion for bringing Anakin back to the Temple, do you not, Obi- Wan?" Mace questioned with interest.  
  
"Yes, Master." he nodded, firmly. "I just do not understand how the charges still stand for his expellation."  
  
"That was nearly three months ago, Obi-Wan. I would have thought you wouldn't be still thinking so strongly about it."  
  
"I know my priority still lies in serving in this war, but don't I still have my beliefs that Anakin is not at all an agent of evil, but merely confused and scared?"  
  
"It is risky, Obi-Wan–"Mace tried to say.  
  
"But it is my choice!" Obi-Wan's voice rose. He looked down, embarrassed. "I'm sorry, Masters."  
  
"That is quite all right, Obi-Wan," Mace accepted the apology.  
  
Yoda's eyes were closed. He was in deep thought. Then, he opened his eyes and peered over at Obi-Wan. "That it is your choice, Obi-Wan. Respect that I do. But wavering on the edge of the light side, he is. Confusion may not be the only feelings in his mind. There Is pain I have sensed in young Anakin. For a long time, he has held onto that pain."  
  
"I have felt it too," Mace confessed.  
  
"So, you know that I must seek him out. There is no sense in trying to talk to him."  
  
Mace sighed, and looked over at the other elder master. "Yet, I hope you are making a wise decision, Obi-Wan. I'd hate to lose you to the dark side."  
  
"You won't, Master. And I will keep that in mind."  
  
Then, Obi-Wan's eyes were forced shut. He saw the fiery lava pit dance in his eyes. He could feel the heat, its heavy contents crushed his throat, forcing him to take cautious breaths. He could see many being destroyed, crying out in pain. An ancient building, which looked like the Jedi Temple, was in flames. There were stormtroopers and clonetroopers everywhere. No one was safe. No one. The images were becoming clear to him. The stormtroopers that were once help to the galaxy were now targeting a new enemy – the Jedi.  
  
He's going to destroy us! Obi-Wan thought, painfully.  
  
"Obi-Wan?" Mace called out.  
  
Obi-Wan didn't hear the Jedi Master. He was still stuck in the void displayed in his head. The Emperor has claimed the Jedi as enemies to the Republic. Liars. Renegades. The ones to blame for the fall of the Republic, having everyone wavering about trusting us.  
  
"Obi-Wan!" Mace raised his voice.  
  
There is a battle in the Council Room. There are two lightsaber–no, wait there is three? A blue one held high, a red one on offense and a lone purple one standing alone — no, don't do it!  
  
"Obi-Wan!" Mace shook him violently.  
  
"Noooo!" Obi-Wan cried. He looked around to realize he was back in the Temple. He was catching his breath. He looked at Mace, fear in his eyes. Mace could read it clearly and looked away.  
  
"It is the future you see, Obi-Wan," Yoda said, slowly.  
  
"I have to stop him, Master. He could destroy us all."  
  
"Yet, the future is always in motion and not everything you see is true," Mace stated.  
  
"Is that all you can say about this, Mace? While Anakin is out there with the Emperor, we're here as sitting ducks. You gotta at least think of the welfare for our safety–if not the children still in the Temple."  
  
"It has become a dangerous world. And we can't possibly send some of them back to their parents, where the planet is consumed by evil and darkness."  
  
"And do you think they are safe here as easy targets?" Obi-Wan asked.  
  
"Too many other Jedi are out on other planets. There aren't enough masters here to take the padawans under their protective shield."  
  
Obi-Wan was growing angry inside. He felt alone in this situation. Yoda had not said much at all, and Mace was looking at him as a failure. As a disgrace to the Jedi name. No one was going to back him up.  
  
Master, where are you? he thought, helplessly.  
  
He knew what he saw, but he wasn't sure if the Masters were only trying to test him. He held his breath and slowly backed away. Mace turned to stop him, seeing there was fear, hate and pain in the younger Jedi's eyes.  
  
"Obi-Wan?" Mace approached him, cautiously.  
  
Obi-Wan pulled away. "No. Don't try it with me, Mace! You're just trying to pull me away from finding out the truth."  
  
"I don't believe that is true, Obi-Wan," he said.  
  
: Obi-Wan, why are still here? The dark side beckons you to follow. :  
  
What do you want from me?  
  
: If you want to know, you must reach out with those feelings deep inside. :  
  
No. Don't. Not that pain. He found his breath coming in short gasps.  
  
: I am merely showing you the door to the truth. Now, it is up to you to decide if you're ready to face it. :  
  
Obi-Wan pushed past the two Masters before they could say anymore and ran down the corridor. He picked up his pace as he headed for the hangar.  
  
To be continued.... 


	5. Live or Die?

_**PART FIVE: LIVE OR DIE?**_  
  
A Jedi starfighter escaped into the early morning air of Coruscant, circling the skies with the small cloud of transports on their early morn run.  
  
Several hours had passed.  
  
The starfighter landed on a nearby rooftop, adjacent to the ex-Senator's private suite. The lone figure jumped from the cockpit and came to rest on his knee at the edge of the roof. Obi-Wan reached deep into the sleeve of his cloak and pulled out a pair of electro-binoculars. He peered through the binoculars into the distance.  
  
The young women slept soundly in her quarters. She looked peaceful. R2-D2 was always programmed for guard-proof security, C-3PO was shut down in the next room. Jar Jar Binks poked at the clonetroopers lingering in the halls, in hopes to get one to chase him just for the fun of it. Padmé couldn't help to keep that goof-ball around, nor did Obi-Wan really care too much about it. He had enjoyed his company on his many visits to see the ex-Senator. It brought a smile to Obi-Wan's face.  
  
Obi-Wan scanned the rooms again, under heat vision. He could read-out the four guards in the hall, the clumsy Jar Jar in his royal clothes, the blur of the two droids and the sleeping mistress. Other than that, everything appeared normal.  
  
Except for that faint reading in the guest room, Obi-Wan thought, with a cold chill.  
  
Obi-Wan forced out a breath and looked at the room again. The figure disappeared from the scanners and moved into the main chamber. Obi-Wan reached for his comlink, but was stopped but a brush of cold air.  
  
: Don't do it, Obi-Wan. :  
  
"Why do this? What are you trying to prove?" he asked, quietly.  
  
: Do you want to live or die? :  
  
"What is it you want?" Obi-Wan demanded.  
  
: Live or die? If one lives, one must die. You or the mistress. :  
  
"What?! This is madness! You can't make me choose over who lives or dies."  
  
: Do you want to live or die? :  
  
"Live," he whispered. "But not without knowing she will be all right and alive too."  
  
: I cannot guarantee that. :  
  
"Tell me why."  
  
: If you come, maybe I will. :  
  
The figure was now looming over the ex-Senator. Obi-Wan felt frozen in his tracks. He didn't know what to do. Another voice inside his head was screaming at him, telling him to stop the figure. Telling him to move. Telling him to warn the guards. Telling him to wake-up Padmé. He just couldn't do it. He couldn't move. Padmé, wake up, please! Don't let that figure harm you.  
  
: Your powers are weak, Obi-Wan. :  
  
Padmé, please.  
  
He flung his hand forward, the window rattled in return. The figure turned in frustration and disappeared. The guards came into the room quickly, just as the ex-Senator arose from her slumber. In the far distance, a starfighter disappeared into space. Obi-Wan turned to his own starfigher. He called out to R4-P17.  
  
BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!  
  
"Run an examination of the entire area for Anakin, now!" he demanded.  
  
BEEP! BEEP!  
  
Obi-Wan raised the binoculars to his eyes. The guards scanned the rooms slowly for any clues. He turned away and ran toward the starfighter. "Did you find anything, R4?" he jumped into the cockpit.  
  
R4 beeped a sad 'no'.  
  
Obi-Wan slumped back into his chair, sighing. "Run a scan over a radius of the core systems and middle systems."  
  
BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!  
  
Soon, a planet appeared on the screen. Obi-Wan covered his mouth and thought deeply as the final read-outs made the last connections to Anakin's last destination. He slowly sunk deeper into his seat. Bastion. Of all the places, Anakin, why there? There is hardly any life there.  
  
: Obi-Wan, come to me. Face your destiny and prove to me how weak you really are. Become a victim of the Dark Side and leave the powers of the Jedi behind. The Dark Side can still save you from torment like the light side has already done. :  
  
"Who are you?" his voice cracked.  
  
: Your worst nightmare. :  
  
"If you are my worst nightmare, why haven't you destroyed me yet?"  
  
: Because I like to see you suffer. :  
  
"Haven't I suffered enough?"  
  
: It is your own fear that haunts you and causes the suffering. :  
  
"I'm not afraid."  
  
: Then you are not afraid to face me. :  
  
Obi-Wan found his hands on the controls, as the starfighter rose from the roof, and was destined to head to the last planet Anakin was on – Bastion.  
  
To be continued.... 


	6. Remember Me?

**_PART SIX: REMEMBER ME?_**  
  
The lone starfighter was clear for clearance outside of the Coruscant system.  
  
Hours passed.  
  
Days passed.  
  
Obi-Wan couldn't do much on the trip, except keep his eyes open for foreign ships or an attack by the Empire. The radar indicated his choice of destination was coming up soon, the planet of Bastion.  
  
What am I doing here? This isn't right–something just isn't right. This is one of the planets held under the Sith over a millennia ago, and now it is barely nothing. No life. Everything destroyed. It must havebeen a mistake to come here.  
  
Obi-Wan looked at the radar system, then into the vast emptiness in space, the planet in the distance. He didn't want to turn back now. There was no point in doing so. He had come so far and yet, not at all. He was on it, alone. For as long as he could remember, he'd always have a set of clonetroopers close behind him. Not this time. He was truly alone. And he would have to go at it, alone.  
  
The rocky red surface, which had been once a land full of life, was now a desert plain of red soil. The skies were red and cloudy from the numerous volcanoes that dotted the planet's surface. Dried plants covered the hills and valleys of the forsaken planet. The only species that grew susceptible to the planet's harsh conditions were small land lizards. The air was breathable to some species, but could burn a human's lungs if they didn't take the right precautions.  
  
The starfighter landed in the valley, the cockpit window opening to introduce the burning air to its new resident. Obi-Wan peeked out, an oxygen mask fixed firmly upon his face. The air was cold, as a windy gust filled the valley. Obi-Wan wrapped the cloak tightly around him, and placed the hood atop his head.  
  
He set his walk along the sulfuric stream at the bottom of the canyon. He was heading for the distant mountains, where the most active volcanoes were located. To where he felt the greatest disturbance on the planet. The walk was a tire for the aging Jedi. The rocky hills kept him on his toes, with the slightest slip could trigger a landslide. Obi-Wan had to be extra careful. He continued up a path to the top. When he finally got there, the mountains dropped into what appeared to be a huge crater. Lava pools were everywhere. Some dormant for some time, others ignited the air with its contents.  
  
Obi-Wan was shaken to the core. The very nightmares of a place like this was now a reality before his eyes. A call from beyond his control to where he would find the answers he needed to the dreams that haunted him more and more each day. The heat from the pits burned his eyes, causing them to tear up quickly. He wiped them free and began the descent into the fiery abyss.  
  
: The Jedi will fall, Obi-Wan. Your only choice will be to join the Dark Side. :  
  
And if I don't comply? He question mentally.  
  
: You will be destroyed right along with the rest of the Jedi. :  
  
Why destroy us?  
  
: We want power. You stand in our way from taking over the Republic. :   
  
Obi-Wan looked into the distance, seeing that it appeared a path was laid out before him, welcoming him into the heart of the most active volcano, Atekoi. He followed the path, with no hesitation. By the time he made it to Atekoi, he was too tired to move on, falling to his knees. The air was growing thinner and the air in his tank was beginning to run short. Anger began to run through his veins as he tried to fight the sudden adrenaline rush. His head began to pulsate with pain from the thinning air around him.  
  
"Stop, please," he whispered.  
  
: Do not fight the anger. Just let it consume you, like it almost did 12 years ago... on Naboo. :  
  
Obi-Wan closed his eyes, tightly and focused on his labored breathing. His knuckles were blank white as he held his lightsaber tightly in his hand. The air from the pit forced his eyes to see the horror. He watched the pain, the fear, hate and failures throughout the years. They were all torment. His thoughts couldn't come clear.  
  
Obi-Wan's eyes burned like fire as a smokey figure emerged from the bottom of the pit. Its eyes burned a bright red, filled with evil as it slithered up to the Jedi on its stomach. Obi-Wan slowly backpedaled, in fear. It was the creature he faced all those years ago on Naboo.  
  
: Remember me? :  
  
"Yes." Obi-Wan answered in a low voice.  
  
: You can't destroy me, Obi-Wan. : The creature approached the Jedi, amusement in his eyes. : I'm apart of you. I am apart of the darkness that will destroy your soul. :  
  
Obi-Wan slowly backed away. His lightsaber visible, but still not ignited. What do you want from me?  
  
: You never had the courage to destroy me then, what makes you think you can destroy me now? You can't. If you did, it would only bring you closer down the Dark Path. But you can smell it. See it. It's so hard to look away from. It urges you to follow every waking hour of your day. Every night when you're asleep. You can't escape it, Obi-Wan. :  
  
Obi-Wan stumbled and fell to his knees. He looked over at the pit again and saw lightsabers deflecting blaster bolts. But some blaster  
  
bolts made it through, the wielder falling to their knees, helpless. Weak. On the verge of death. The ancient building grew with flames. Troops barked orders from both sides of the battle. Obi-Wan forced back an uneasy breath and glared at the creature before him. The creature sneered, challenging him with sharp eyes.  
  
: It was easy to kill her. The only true thing left in your life to take away from you. Anakin was already on his way down the path before even your pathetic Jedi Master could see it. But the one thing that kept you going was her. The only one that really kept you... alive. :  
  
"Shut up! Shut up!" Obi-Wan forced the painful memories away.  
  
: No! You will remember it all. The failures. The pain. The hate. The anger. All of it, leading you down the dark path. For a long time the Jedi never wanted to give up on you. If they lose you, they lose forever. The key to saving the galaxy, but not the one to bring balance. Not the One. : The creature sneered, enjoying the torment he was giving the Jedi. : You will fail, Obi-Wan. :  
  
"No, I won't." Obi-Wan fought back. His grip tightened around the lightsaber, his knuckles became icy white.  
  
: Yes. Give into your anger. :  
  
No. You are stronger than this, Obi-Wan. Don't give up. Obi-Wan heard Qui-Gon's voice.  
  
"Master, please, don't leave me," he pleaded.  
  
I'm not going anywhere, Obi-Wan. But you must be strong too. I can't do this alone.  
  
"I don't think I can make it."  
  
Don't say that. I know you better than anyone else, Obi-Wan.  
  
: Enough of this. This ends now! : The creature snapped.  
  
Obi-Wan glared at the creature, again. The creature could see the light in the Jedi's eyes, the conflict between good and evil. The creature whipped his tail toward the Jedi. Obi-Wan saw the danger seconds before it happened, and did a back-flip over the tail and landed into a defensive stance, lightsaber ignited.  
  
"If you shall strike me down, I will be even more powerful than you could ever imagine. This fight has only begun," Obi-Wan stated.  
  
: You should of destroyed me when you had the chance, Obi-Wan. :  
  
"And you should of destroyed me. The torment was all that could satisfy you," Obi-Wan smiled, amused. Obi-Wan pushed himself forward. The creature, with its back turned, sensed the danger and whipped his tail toward the charging Jedi. Obi-Wan dodged the tail, only to slip, barely having the time to catch the ledge. He pulled himself back up onto the top ledge and noticed the distant shadow beyond the creature.  
  
: If only you could of seen the look in some of those Jedis' eyes. The pain. This galaxy no longer welcomes your kind with open arms. They find you threats, run and hide when they see a squadron of troops take over the area. All your left for, Obi-Wan, is to look at the Old Republic crumble before you. :  
  
"Nooooo!" Obi-Wan cried. His knees collapsed from underneath him.  
  
Obi-Wan heard the movement of a cloak in the wind. He shook away the deadly images of Jedi falling in his mind, praying none of it was true. He didn't know what to believe now. For as long as he could remember, he relied on military tactics in war as opposed to the tactics a Jedi used in negotiations. Is it true? It crushes my bones, but it cannot be true. The Jedi cannot be destroyed. The Temple cannot be gone. Obi-Wan could feel the darkness all around him. The power it was giving off was strong. It crushed his lungs, forcing him to take bigger breaths. His vision grew cloudy as the figure approached the frozen Jedi.  
  
Anakin. Anakin. Nooo. Obi-Wan could hear Qui-Gon call out from a distance.  
  
Obi-Wan looked up to see the face was hidden behind a dark cloak.  
  
"Obi-Wan," the figure breathed, "I've been waiting for you."  
  
To be continued.... 


	7. Into the Light Or Darkness?

PART SEVEN: INTO THE LIGHT OR DARKNESS?  
  
Anakin, stop. Don't do it. It doesn't have to end this way. Qui-Gon cried, heard by Obi-Wan and Anakin.  
  
Obi-Wan slowly got to his feet. "We meet again, apprentice."  
  
The figure stopped and pulled out his lightsaber. "So, we do, Obi-Wan. And I am far more powerful since we've last seen each other."  
  
"That was three months ago, Anakin," Obi-Wan stated.  
  
"Well, you always said I was a quick learner."  
  
Obi-Wan was cautious, but began to approach his former apprentice. He saw the face of the younger Jedi, but there was hate and anger in it. It was held behind the protective mask of an oxygen supply. "Come back with me, Anakin. It's not too late. We can still get you help."  
  
Anakin chuckled quietly. "You were always like that, Obi-Wan. Always trying to fix things that you thought were your fault. But I don't want to go back to that lifestyle. The life of a Sith is way more interesting than a Jedi could ever do in a year."  
  
"Don't do this. I don't want to fight you, Anakin," Obi-Wan said slowly.  
  
"But perhaps I do," Anakin took a step forward taking the elder Jedi by surprise. Anakin smiled, devilishly.  
  
Obi-Wan looked into the younger man's eyes again, setting his lightsaber on the ground before him. He could see the face of a younger boy, Anakin at nine years old. He could see confusion, but determination to learn something new in those eyes. But it soon was demolished as the young man took the elder man by the neck, lifting him off the ground.  
  
Anakin. Anakin. Stop. Qui-Gon called out.  
  
Obi-Wan grabbed his apprentice by the arm, in hopes to loosen the grip around his neck.  
  
"It's time for you to go, Master."  
  
"Please, Anakin." Obi-Wan said between the ragged breathing. "Don't do this."  
  
Obi-Wan looked into the younger man's eyes. He could see for a brief moment, the fear in the young man. He could sense it. Anakin moaned in pain, throwing the older man to the ground. Obi-Wan took the opportunity to take in some air from the mask that was still plastered to his face. Anakin fell to his knees, grabbing his head trying to fight the inner conflict within him. Obi-Wan could sense the conflict and rushed to his apprentice's aide.  
  
: What are you doing? Destroy him! : the evil voice of the Sith (inside Anakin) demanded.  
  
"I-I-I can't!" Anakin cried. "I-I-I won't!"  
  
: Then I will be forced to destroy you both! :  
  
"Anakin?" Obi-Wan asked, his hand wavering over the younger man's shoulder.  
  
The young Jedi had not seen his mother in such a long time. It's been ten long years. But to see her in the condition she was in now--weakened-- crushed his spirit even more. He was glad to see her. But not in this state of mind. He needed to save her, but she just didn't look like she had the energy to go on any further. He held her in his arms, hoping it wasn't too late. The light in her eyes were so dim, the strength in the man was demolished to fear and anger.  
  
"I lov- I love..." she strugged to say.  
  
A lone tear streaked down Anakin's face. Don't do this, mom. Please, don't. You must be strong.  
  
She smiled weakly. "Now, I am complete." Anakin looked into his mother's eyes again. The light was growing darker. Shmi Skywalker Lars touched her son's face one last time, then turned, now motionless in her son's arms. He looked at her in shock, slowing closing her eyes to fight the pain that grew inside. He laid his head on her shoulder for comfort, but it wasn't there. The anger grew. The fire flared up inside the young Jedi.  
  
He got to his feet and walked out of the hut, anger and hatred followed his every step. He quickly ignited his lightsaber and took out the two Tusken Raiders guarding the hut. Others saw the danger and rushed to dispose of the man, but he was much stronger. More powerful. Angry. Alone. He didn't stop until every single man, women and child was destroyed in that clan.  
  
Anakin. Anakin. Nooo. Anakin could hear from the distance.  
  
Anakin knew it was Qui-Gon Jinn's voice, but that didn't seem to matter to him. He wanted to ease the pain, the hate, the anger inside. There was no way to stop it with a simple touch from a Jedi Healer. The pain inside was more to bear. He was full of hate. He wanted revenge. He needed revenge.  
  
"Anakin?" Obi-Wan gently placed a hand on the younger man's shoulder.  
  
Anakin quickly pulled away, his lightsaber ignited in the same movement. Obi-Wan sensed the danger seconds before it happened, pulling back inches from the tip of the blade as it ran through air. Anakin was on his feet, fury burning bright in his eyes. Obi-Wan staggered back, shakened.  
  
"It was all your fault, Obi-Wan!" Anakin cried. "It was your fault for letting her die! If I would of known better, I should of went to my mother's aide when I knew she was in trouble, no hesitation. But you! You didn't have a care in the world because you never knew the feeling of having a family. Of having a mother!"  
  
Obi-Wan held up in hands in surrender. "I know it was never easy to leave your mother, especially at your age. But I can admit, I don't know what it was like to have a mother or a father. But I found a home at the Temple, Anakin. I had hoped you would too."  
  
"Save it," Anakin was disgusted. "You didn't care so much for me, only to show me off as some trophy. After being knighted, you went straight into my training in hopes to get rid of that pain you still had for your own master's death. It's pathetic. Hide behind my training in believing it will go away. It didn't. It never could. I would hear you at night, cry. Blame yourself and not truly give a care to how I was feeling or the comfort of others."  
  
Obi-Wan caught his breath. The techniques used by a Sith to disrupt the mental concentration of their opponent were being used on him again. Taunting him. And he was alone, no one to back him up. "I don't want to fight you, Anakin." Obi-Wan said slowly.  
  
Anakin's smile grew wide with mischief. "Typical of the older Jedi. But I am the new, improved version."  
  
"What you possess is arrogance, Anakin! It makes you believe that you are greater than everyone else, but you're not. You are still a learner."  
  
"You're just jealous!" Anakin snapped. "That's all it was with you older Jedi. You grew weary. Nervous of the new generation of Jedi because of the new technology. We could learn faster. We were quicker. Smarter. It made the rest of you look like nothing. And now, you try to bring me back to this "better lifestyle of a Jedi." No, that's not the case. Not here. I like this new power. Dooku told me how corrupted the Jedi truly were. Going from planet to planet, taking away the lifestyle the people of the planet grew accustomed to to live in fear."  
  
"That's not true, Anakin." Obi-Wan replied. "And you know that. You saw how the Empire took over the planet, and we had to come in to stop it."  
  
"No. As protectors of the galaxy, you were suppose to protect the people. Not scare them away. Many star systems slipped through your fingers than you can stop because some problems were far bigger than others. Not every problem was attended to like it should have."  
  
Obi-Wan was appalled by the comment, but knew Anakin was only trying to mess with his mind. "How can you say that, Anakin?"  
  
"You only want to take away this greater power from me, Obi-Wan. You could never handle it." Anakin chuckled. "I know. Dooku even told me that you were having a conflict between the dark and light side of the Force. He told me everything, taught me how to sense it and feel it in others. It's there now, inside you. It taunts you. Haunts you. Burns. The days you were so close, if not on that path down the Dark Side, still play in your head when you were alone meditating."  
  
Obi-Wan felt offended. Lost. His knees shook with every word the young man said. "No. Stop it. Don't do this."  
  
Anakin held up two fingers, from his gloved bionic arm. "You have two choices, Obi-Wan. Join me. Or die."  
  
Obi-Wan held up three fingers. "Or, you can come back with me and I can get you help."  
  
"No. It won't go down like this. I will destroy you!" Anakin snapped.  
  
Obi-Wan slipped down onto a lower ledge. "You've only forgotten the identity behind the Jedi inside you, Anakin. Please, come back with me."  
  
Anakin jumped down to the ledge, joining his old master. Obi-Wan backpedaled. The young man had the other man right where he wanted him; one wrong move and Obi-Wan would slip and fall into the fiery lava pit below.  
  
"You will bow down before the new authority of the Republic, Obi-Wan." Anakin said, proudly.  
  
Obi-Wan shook his head. "Don't do this. It's not too late. It's never too late. I'm not giving up on you, Anakin."  
  
Anakin took in a deep breath and lunged forward. Obi-Wan dodged the blade, moving to the left against the cliff and took a leap to the top ledge, retrieving his lightsaber in the same move. Anakin followed in close pursuit as he met his opponent in a downward stroke. Obi-Wan ignited his lightsaber, deflecting the shot. Anakin brought it down again, but Obi-Wan caught it and pushed it back, sending his aggressor off-balance. Obi-Wan's eyes grew with attention as his opponent replanted his footing, a frustrated growl escaping his gritting teeth.  
  
"I don't want to do this, Anakin. I didn't come here for a fight." Obi- Wan stated.  
  
"Pathetic! You don't even want to know what power I now possess?" Anakin teased.  
  
Obi-Wan shook his head in denial, just as another attack landed near him, as he pulled away. Anakin continued to take down Obi-Wan's guard, but Obi- Wan locked it away and blocked every single attack with ease. Anakin was growing frustrated.  
  
Obi-Wan took a step back, catching his breath. "You may still be young, believe you're quicker, Anakin, but I have a few tricks up my sleeves," Obi- Wan stated.  
  
"Enough of this! You will die and the Republic will no longer have to worry about your corruption," Anakin growled.  
  
Obi-Wan slowly lowered his lightsaber, surrendering a sigh. "If that's all you see, Anakin, then it's all you've learned in your training at the Temple. That power is the only true way for you to reach peace in the Force and the Jedi Code now means nothing to you." Obi-Wan lowered his head, guilty. "I am sorry I failed you, my young apprentice. But, if you are eager to take me down, I shall accept it with honor."  
  
Anakin approached the Jedi slowly, raising the blue crystalline lightsaber high over his head. Obi-Wan looked up at the blade and lowered his head again.  
  
Obi-Wan, what are you doing? Qui-Gon questioned.  
  
"Trust me, Master. It is the only way," Obi-Wan whispered.  
  
Anakin took a deep breath. His hands began to shake. His entire body was in hate, but a small spark of light shined in his heart. The light of the Force was calling out to him, telling him to stop. The light, the true identity of the person inside, was pleading to stop the madness. Obi-Wan sensed it immediately.  
  
"Don't do it. Please don't do it!" a nine-year-old Anakin cried.  
  
"I must destroy him," another voice grumbled furiously. "He will destroy the Republic."  
  
"It wasn't his fault. The corruption began even before the start of the Clone Wars," the young boy replied.  
  
"He will only make it worse," the Sith replied.  
  
"He has helped to solve it. He and the rest of the Jedi. Do not take it out on him."  
  
"Once I destroy him, I will destroy you!" the Sith snapped.  
  
"Nooooo!" Anakin cried.  
  
The lightsaber fell, but veered to the right, missing the Jedi and smashing a nearby rock. Obi-Wan didn't even flinch. Anakin fell to his knees again, grabbing his head, fighting the conflict inside him.  
  
"Anakin, listen to me, carefully," Obi-Wan called out. "Do not let it consume you. Do not listen to the dark side in you. Fight back. Be strong."  
  
"Please, Master, don't leave–" Anakin cried, begging for help.  
  
"No. You must destroy him! He destroyed the Republic. He killed your mother. He took away your wife!" the Sith stated.  
  
Obi-Wan took a slow step back. He knew if he couldn't get to Anakin now, he would lose him forever. He let Anakin go once, and he wasn't going to lose him again. Not now. He was so close. So close to bringing him back to the light.  
  
"Anakin?" Obi-Wan asked, taking a step forward.  
  
No answer.  
  
"Anakin, please. It's me, Obi-Wan Kenobi. Your master. Your friend."  
  
No answer.  
  
"Anakin?"  
  
Again, no answer.  
  
Obi-Wan reached out, attempting to touch Anakin's shoulder, in hopes to bring him back into reality. The air around his old apprentice was cold as Obi-Wan reached over and touched Anakin's shoulder. But he was forced to veer away, as a lightsaber flew at him, missing him, barely, and getting caught in the fabric of his cloak. The lightsaber rolled away from his hand, as Obi-Wan caught his breath from the alarming attack.  
  
He peered back at the young man, whose eyes bore on him, like a predator on its prey, trapped. It made Obi-Wan shake. Weak. He could feel the Dark Side slowly consume the Jedi inside his young friend. He didn't want to fail, not in this way. The scars would be far too great to fix. He didn't want to live with another scar.  
  
"Anakin, please. Don't do this to me. Don't do this to yourself," Obi-Wan pleaded.  
  
There was nothing but hatred in the young man's eyes. "It's all your fault."  
  
"No. You made a mistake, Anakin." Obi-Wan replied. "We all do. No one is perfect and I'm not blaming you for what mistakes you did. It's all in the past and we can't change that. But I just want to talk, as friends."  
  
Anakin brushed away the statement. It crushed Obi-Wan. He hated the way the Dark Side had the power to cloud the visions of the Jedi. He hated how the darkness clouded his visions, even for so many years. He didn't know what to do.  
  
Obi-Wan looked up. There was hatred in his eyes. Agony. Pain for all the Jedi.  
  
"I can feel your anger, Master. It's so strong, it haunts you," Anakin proclaimed, seeing the elder man shake his head in denial. "No matter how much you try to deny it, you want it to stop. But it can't go away. It won't. No matter how hard you try to fight it, push it away, it's not going away. But I can make it so much better for you. Join me."  
  
Obi-Wan shook his head again.  
  
Anakin began to pace around the Jedi. "Let me ask you a question. Several questions actually, General."  
  
Obi-Wan's spine straightened in fear.  
  
"You have been a great asset to the Republic's defense system. You are one of the best Jedi in the galaxy, am I right?"  
  
Obi-Wan was hesitant to answer. Anakin pulled out a newly-constructed lightsaber and shoved it into Obi-Wan's throat. Obi-Wan held his breath, breathing slow.  
  
"I asked you a question, General Kenobi. I expect you to answer."  
  
"You're not my superior. You are my apprentice." Obi-Wan replied cautiously with a sense of authority in his voice.  
  
"Let's try this again... General," Anakin's finger wavered over the button. "Are you a Jedi?"  
  
Obi-Wan took a deep breath. "Yes."  
  
"Are you apart of the Republic Army?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Were you appointed to the ranks of general by Bail Organa, the man in charged of the Judicial Department in the galaxy?"  
  
"Yes. Two years ago, after the beginning of the Clone Wars. But I still don't see a point to this interrogation process."  
  
"I am asking the questions here, General." Anakin snapped. "How long have you served in the eye of the Republic, General Kenobi?  
  
"For two years as a general to the army and thirty-seven years as a Jedi."  
  
"Okay. So, you admit that you are still a Jedi serving the Republic?"  
  
"Yes. I am not afraid to admit I am one. Why would I need to?"  
  
"Many systems have rebelled or joined up with the Empire, failing to seek out help from the Republic. Does this bother you at all, General?"  
  
"It was their choice. I can only help those who want the help. Those who have left the Republic are no longer under our jurisdiction and cannot be attended to until the matters within the Republic are fixed first."  
  
"So, you admit that the Jedi helped in the corruption of the Republic?"  
  
"That's not—" Obi-Wan tried to say.  
  
"But you did, General." Anakin cut the general off. "You stepped down–"  
  
"At the request of Bail Organa himself," Obi-Wan countered quickly.  
  
Anakin chuckled again, circling around the Jedi once more. Every step grew heavier. It made Obi-Wan shake inside, but he held his ground. "So, General Kenobi, if I may make one final statement."  
  
Obi-Wan didn't answer.  
  
Anakin kicked the old Jedi, forcing him to the ground. "The Jedi are no longer part of the Republic. And if they are no longer part of the Republic, they do not exist. You are considered a general at large by many, fighting a war against the rallying systems of the Republic. That doesn't consider you a Jedi, but a General in my eyes. So, clearly, the Jedi don't exist. And if the Jedi don't exist, than the are extinct."  
  
Obi-Wan couldn't take the interrogating anymore. But this wasn't a time to fight back, even the slightest response could spring up a whole array of anger from both of them. He was capable of controlling his anger, but he wasn't about ready to pull his apprentice farther down the darker path.  
  
"You have served the Republic well, Obi-Wan. But, now, it's time to serve under the Empire," Anakin concluded.  
  
"I won't join you. Not in this fashion. It's not too late to save the Republic, Anakin. We can work together, as a team. Side-by-side. Like we did for so long. Don't you remember? It doesn't have to be this way. You and me. As enemies. It doesn't have to end this way." Obi-Wan held out a hand, only to have it intervene with a taunting swing from the newly constructed lightsaber Anakin held. Obi-Wan fell back, pulling his lightsaber up, igniting it.  
  
"No, I won't go back," Anakin stated, uncertain.  
  
"Anakin, please. I will not sit here and let your life be destroyed by this menacing power of the Dark Side."  
  
Anakin's head dropped in despair. Obi-Wan slowly approached him. The gap between them was only a few inches, but Anakin's face shot back up to reveal another new face of fury. With one upward swing, the red blade cut through Obi-Wan's black uniform, cutting the air supply. Obi-Wan pulled away the mask and looked at himself only to find out the blade had not cut through flesh.  
  
Anakin stepped forward again, sending another deadly blow toward his opponent. Obi-Wan held his breath and caught the blow, pushing it away. Anakin came charging at the Jedi, sending Obi-Wan into a new line of defense against his old apprentice. Each move was meant to be a trap for the Jedi, but it wasn't enough to confuse him. Obi-Wan may not used a lightsaber much during his years in war, but an old technique never died with a well-trained Jedi. Obi-Wan parried, actually making contact with Anakin's right arm. Anakin grumbled and shot forward, forcing Obi-Wan back, barely catching his footing. Anakin attempted to try a horizontally attack on the Jedi, but Obi-Wan ducked and forced Anakin back with a Force- push. Anakin was on the offensive end, but none of the attacks ever got through to the Jedi. He was just as quick as his old apprentice, if not faster.  
  
"There's much you still have to learn, Anakin," Obi-Wan took a step back. "Anger closed your style of fighting, causing you tofalter."  
  
"I should of killed you when I had the chance. You can't kill me, Master," Anakin sneered.  
  
Anakin sent another vertical swing toward the Jedi, but Obi-Wan dodged it and kicked his aggressor to the ground. Anakin caught his breath, quietly.  
  
"Why are you doing this, Anakin? You still have so much to live for even without this power of the Dark Side on your shoulders. What about the love you have for Padmé? She misses you, Anakin!"  
  
"What do you know about love, anyways? A Jedi can't love," Anakin attacked, but Obi-Wan pushed it away. "A Jedi couldn't. A human could. But you were too far along to realize that you were a human. To have the right to love. And now, you took it away from me. You took it away from her!"  
  
"That's a lie. I only wanted what was best for you, Anakin. Love was not the answer, especially with a war raging on the galaxy. You have a duty to obtain. That should be your first priority. But I kept my promise to protect her from any harm, even if it means you."  
  
"So, you take her away from me?"  
  
"It was for her protection. On your request. You told me I had to protect her from anything, and that's what I did. I wasn't jealous. I never was. The threats became worse and I had to take the precautions to put my men in guarding her. I can't even go see her without proper surveillance and precautions. It's that serious!"  
  
Anakin charged, furiously. Obi-Wan parried his blow, forcing him to the ground again. Anakin got to his feet quickly, slowing planning his next attack.  
  
"I will not let you harm her the way you've done to myself and the Republic," Obi-Wan said firmly.  
  
"What do you expect to get out of it? You can't keep her from me forever."  
  
"Trust. She needs someone to trust. Someone to talk to. You couldn't even provide that for her."  
  
"What do you know?! You don't know anything about love! And you'll never understand what it is!"  
  
It crushed Obi-Wan to hear that. It made his lungs collapse, if it wasn't the air itself. I couldn't understand love? There were too many I loved. Not just friends. Not just family. I trusted the Order, almost claimed to loving it. I had a compassion of holding the Force in me strong. I couldn't understand love?! There was one I loved. I still love her. Sabé! Please forgive me! Then there was Qui-Gon. My friend. My mentor. My father. No. I understood it, perfectly. I know about the pain. I know about the rewards. There is just too much pain behind the heartbreak. You only think that love revolves around power. But it also involves trust, respect, compassion–the essential aspects of being a Jedi.  
  
Anakin saw the opening to attack the preoccupied Jedi, and moved swiftly to deliver the deadly blow.  
  
Obi-Wan! Qui-Gon called out. Look out!  
  
Obi-Wan sensed it immediately. The Dark Jedi held out his lightsaber directly in front of him, but Obi-Wan knocked it away just in time. Anakin countered by throwing the Jedi to the ground, sending his lightsaber away. Obi-Wan kicked the younger man off him, and retrieved his fallen weapon. Anakin forced him away, catching the flying saber. Obi-Wan fell to his back, but kicked the younger man to the ground in return.  
  
Anakin tumbled over the edge of the rim, but grabbed the Jedi's leg in return, dragging him down too. They landed on another ledge only 200 meters from the lava pit. Obi-Wan groaned from the fall. Anakin pulled off his mask and crawled around, searching for the fallen saber. The lava began to spew and the air became hot and steamy. Obi-Wan rolled over to his side, seeing his opponent retrieving the lightsaber. The Jedi quickly got to his feet and kicked away the weapon before Anakin had the time to ignite it. The lightsaber was destroyed in the pit instantly. Punches were thrown from both men. Soon, Anakin pinned down Obi-Wan, choking the Jedi. The Jedi held his breath, grabbed Anakin's arm and released a Force- sedative into him. Anakin fell back, dazed. Now, Obi-Wan had the advantage.  
  
"Anakin, please. Try to remember." Obi-Wan pleaded.  
  
Anakin shook his head vigorously.  
  
"Try to remember who you are. Behind all that anger I know there's a nine- year-old boy who loved to learn many things. He's still in there somewhere."  
  
"No. Never. I can't. I—"  
  
"I won't give up on you, Anakin. Remember all those memories?"  
  
"No." He shook his head.  
  
The lava began to spew its contents onto the ledge. Both men were tired and exhausted from the battle, but the lava was pushing it, especially without the oxygen-rich masks.  
  
"Anakin, please. I know you're still in there. Qui-Gon didn't give up on you. I am not going to give up either."  
  
"Master?" The voice was so quiet. Weak.  
  
Obi-Wan hinted a smile. "I'm here, Anakin."  
  
Anakin took Obi-Wan's shoulder firmly. The touch was warm and soothing. "Promise you won't leave me?"  
  
"I won't leave you."  
  
"Promise?"  
  
"I promise," Obi-Wan nodded.  
  
The lava singed the very edge of Obi-Wan's hood, and hit the wall next to them. Obi-Wan looked at its contents and realized it was beginning to rise. Obi-Wan grabbed his apprentice, helping him to his feet. "How are you feeling? Are you okay? We gotta get outta here."  
  
Anakin winced, but took his Master's hand. Without hesitation, Anakin took to the wall, first. Obi-Wan followed. Though, both men were tired, each helped the other up the wall. Obi-Wan was the first one out, and helped his apprentice onto the higher ledge. He, then, collapsed in a heap, exhausted, catching his breath. Anakin was sitting up, observing his bionic arm.  
  
Obi-Wan noticed the notion, confused. "Is something wrong, Anakin?" He asked.  
  
Anakin didn't answer. He only flexed the arm, then did the same to the other arm. Again, he appeared in deep thought. Obi-Wan sat up part-way, but felt a cold chill run down his back. The lava was still rising and spewing.  
  
"If we may, Anakin, can we get out of here?" Obi-Wan suggested.  
  
Still no reply. Obi-Wan grew suspicious. But before he had time to react, he was pinned to the ground by Anakin.  
  
"How could you let this happen to me?!" Anakin cried.  
  
"What are you–" Obi-Wan gagged.  
  
"Are you trying to get rid of me?!"  
  
"I don't know–"  
  
"You know exactly what I'm talking about, Obi-Wan!"  
  
Obi-Wan slipped his legs under his opponent and kicked him off. He rolled over to catch his breath, only to realize his apprentice was gone. He quickly went to the lip of the volcano and saw his apprentice dangling from a tiny ledge.  
  
Obi-Wan held out his hand, panicked. "Anakin, take it! Take my hand before you fall."  
  
The young man looked up at his old mentor, then at the fiery grave below. He continued to look at the two choices, then fixed his eyes on the man above him.  
  
"Anakin, please." Obi-Wan's voice was barely above a whisper.  
  
The young man took a deep breath. "I'm sorry, Master."  
  
Obi-Wan sensed what was about to happen and almost dived in after the young man, but it was too late. The twenty-one-year old Jedi let go of the ledge and fell into the fiery grave.  
  
"Nooooo!" Obi-Wan cried.  
  
The body was slowly consumed by the fiery inferno. The bionic arm was still extended out for freedom and help. But the heat left in Anakin's eyes were nothing but hate.  
  
"Nooooo!" Obi-Wan cried again.  
  
He lowered his head to his knees. He wanted to cry. He needed to cry, but not a single tear would fall. The pain screamed inside his head. His whole body felt weak. And he wanted to cry so badly, but it wouldn't fall.  
  
For a long time, Obi-Wan had not moved from his spot. The lava stopped spewing. It was calm, only bubbles rose every now and then. The memories, both good and bad, played through Obi-Wan's head. His body shook from the shock of the event. Of the loss. Of another failure.  
  
"Why!?" he called to the sky.  
  
His head dropped again and was met with the hot steam of the pit. As much as his body felt weakened and stiff, he found the strength to get to his feet. He turned and headed for his starfighter alone. Every step he took was slow and dazed. He literally fell over when his foot caught something. It was Anakin's old lightsaber. He took it and held it firmly in his hands, observing the ridges and bumps on it.  
  
By the time he reached the confides of his figher, he felt energy flow through him. It was as if the presence of light was still giving him hope. Then he remembered something else--the Jedi Temple.  
  
To be continued.... 


	8. Destruction

PART EIGHT: DESTRUCTION  
  
Two days later.  
  
The planet of Coruscant was covered in grey clouds and flashes of light from space. The lone starfighter checked into clearance and entered the atmosphere. It was met with the constant shaking and rattling of the sky as it cleared the cloud coverage to the city-filled planet. It brought a shock to Obi-Wan.  
  
For the first time, in over centuries, it was raining. But it wasn't just rain, it was a huge downpour. It went for miles, and visibility was hard from the view of his cockpit. There weren't even that many airspeeders in the sky.  
  
It seems like it's been raining for hours now. If not days. Obi-Wan thought to himself.  
  
Obi-Wan came over the horizon into the Old District. His body shook, his arms were stiff, from the destruction in the distance. The Jedi Temple. Clouds of black smoke escaped from the gaping holes of the battle. Two spires rocked, aimlessly.  
  
Obi-Wan felt a tear run down his cheek, but wiped it away, quickly. He had to be strong. No. Anything but the children. They can't be gone. Why? How? What are you trying to prove?  
  
He made another circle around the Temple before landing on the lone launching pad, waiting for him. He stepped out, only to feel a strong burden of pain on his shoulders. He never felt so alone in a place that always welcomed him.  
  
Other starfighers and speeders laid tousled all over the place, acting as defense shields for anyone who needed it. Smoke filled the room and smelt of gasoline and transportation fuel. Figures, troops, and droids laid everywhere on the floor, motionless.  
  
Obi-Wan knelt down next to a dead Jedi, beside him. One who did not accept his death like many Jedi were suppose to. He didn't want to die any way that involved battling, but of a painless one, sleeping. It was a male human, only three years younger than him. His hair was black and cropped short like most Padawans. His skin was also a tint of brown, much like Mace's skin color and had a thin mustache. Today, he was dressed in his Jedi robes, never to see his jumpsuit used by the high ranking militants or his lightsaber, again. It wasn't just another Jedi, but one Obi-Wan knew quite well. He was a dear friend to him. It was Rai'mon. Rai'mon stuck by Obi-Wan since they became clan members early on in their training. They always got into bad situations that Rai would drag them into, but Obi-Wan was capable of getting them out of. They were always joking about getting involved in the downtrodden life of the lowlifes who causes problems every where they went.  
  
Obi-Wan turned away, a few tears streaked down his face. But the real pain and sorrow came from the ache in his heart. "Go in peace, my friend. May the Force be with you always," he said, quietly.  
  
Voices could be heard in the distance. Footsteps echoed through the halls. Blasters were held up for intruders, he sensed, but Obi-Wan didn't seem to care. If it was an enemy, he wasn't afraid to die. He'd die with honor. Two figures came into the hangar, calling out to the lone Jedi.  
  
"General Kenobi. General Kenobi." a voice called out.  
  
Obi-Wan got to his feet and cleared his tears. They saluted him, but he waved the gesture away. "At eases, gentlemen."  
  
"Reporting status, sir. I am Commander Rain of the R651-JD unit, General Kenobi," he introduced himself.  
  
"Captain Titolon of the Y548-JD unit, sir," the other officer proclaimed.  
  
"Of course, Commander Rain and Captain Titolon. Report your status," General Kenobi nodded.  
  
"It seems a battle raged on within the confides of the Jedi Temple," Commander Rain addressed. "My troops got hold of the distress call, but were unable to get access into the Temple due to the automated defenses around the compound. However, we got word by the time we were capable of coming in, most Jedi fled. But the numbers are climbing in casualties, sir. Many droids and stormtroopers entered the Temple in great numbers."  
  
General Kenobi silenced him for a minute, recollecting what the Commander told him. Rain continued to give his report, in immense detail of the damage in the halls, and throughout nearly every corridor of the Jedi Temple. Obi-Wan could see every second of it play in his head as it was reported.  
  
"Were there any survivors?" he asked.  
  
"Only a few, sir." Captain Titolon reported. "However, the numbers aren't in about the survivors or the casualties. Troops are scanning the area on low guard in hopes not to cause another uncalled battle on the streets."  
  
Obi-Wan nodded, again. "Make sure any survivors find a safe way off this planet. Go with Code Thirty-Five--X225-CP--set by the Council upon fleeing the planet and do it quickly. We can't risk staying here any longer."  
  
"Yes, sir, General Kenobi," Captain Titolan confirmed, and ran off.  
  
Obi-Wan turned to the commander. "The damages?"  
  
"Still under investigation, General. As far as I could tell, the stormtroopers will be coming back for survivors, so I believe you are in as much threat as any of us here at the Temple."  
  
"Of course, Commander. Thank you for your concern. But the numbers are still not confirmed?"  
  
"No, sir. As far as I could tell, most of the Jedi were capable of getting out in time. All except one underground transport heading to the Senatorial District. It got involved in a bomb raid, a few miles from the Temple. No word on any survivors."  
  
Obi-Wan nodded, letting out a disappointed sigh. His lungs felt like they were going to collapse. Stop, please. I've heard enough of this. How many more people must have to die to ease this pain and anger I have inside? This anger shouldn't even be inside me.  
  
The commander touched the general's shoulder, snapping him back into reality.  
  
"What was that, Commander?" Obi-Wan asked, quietly.  
  
"What should I do with the bodies, sir?" he asked again, cautiously.  
  
Obi-Wan looked down. He closed his eyes, taking in several cleansing breaths. He looked back at the commander. Though, he couldn't see the man's face, he could sense his sympathy and mourning.  
  
"I know it is hard for you, General," the commander commented. "My troops did all they could, but the army was just too strong. I lost many soldiers today. Many I had considered friends as much as these Jedi were to the Republic. But most of them died, fighting. They stuck up for their beliefs and fought to protect the one thing that they believe still existed in this galaxy."  
  
"What was that, Commander?"  
  
"Hope. Peace. Justice. Everything any Jedi would stick up for no matter what the situation was. You've done so much for the Republic, General Kenobi. And I am grateful to have worked for such a wonderful team of peacemakers and fighters."  
  
"Thank you, Commander, but the Republic wouldn't have made it this far into these past two years without you as well."  
  
The commander nodded his acknowledgment for the comment. "Thank you, sir. But, I can't help but worry about your safety, General. There are reports leading to the cause of the failing Republic was started by the Jedi. I know, though, that is not true. But the Empire is rising, and in great numbers against the Jedi. They are sending out rewards for anyone who is capable of killing or capturing a Jedi for the Empire."  
  
"I am aware of the threat, Commander," General Kenobi confirmed. "But, I do not wish to lower my ranks of a Jedi. I was born a Jedi and I will die as one."  
  
The commander nodded, agreeing. "Anymore requests you would like to make to me or my troops?"  
  
Obi-Wan looked about the room. Those Jedi fought for more than the Republic. They fought for preserving peace and justice. They fought for their lives. We must remember them for what they have done, if not teach others what they have done. "I want you to clear this place up as best as possible. Pile up the enemies here in the hangar. As for the troops and Jedi, take them to the Room of a Thousand Fountains. I would like to present them will a proper burial."  
  
"Yes, sir." he nodded, and quickly left the room, directing the waiting soldiers to follow the request of the General/Jedi.  
  
Obi-Wan left the room, and saw the scattered bodies in the hall. His soul felt cold, but his exterior was burning. He felt like he was getting deprived of energy. He felt like nothing, now.  
  
To be continued.... 


	9. Saying Goodbye To A Jedi Master

PART NINE: SAYING GOOD-BYE TO A JEDI MASTER  
  
Obi-Wan seemed to be in a void. He didn't know where he was. He didn't want it to be reality. He had hoped it was all a dream. It wasn't true. But as he, slowly, walked farther and farther down the hall, he saw the piles of bodies being piled up around him. It made him shudder. Everything around him seemed dark.  
  
Then he blinked and felt a gust of wind blow around him. He found himself at the door of the Jedi High Council. He wasn't sure how he got there so fast, but he was hesitant to take another step forward. He pushed past the mixed emotions and slowly pushed the doors open. The windows were smashed. Glass covered the floor like a crystal mine. The room was filled with debris from the rain pouring outside.  
  
He walked into the room and knelt down to touch the warm bantha-skinned- made cloak near the chair. A lightsaber laid in its wet pile. He knew instantly who it was, a lone tear streaked down the side of his face. "I'm sorry, Master Windu. I didn't mean for this to happen. I'm sorry," he said, quietly.  
  
He gasped, seeing the flashes of the past play in his head as he touched the lightsaber.  
  
Three Days Ago   
  
A shadowed figure entered the interior of the Jedi High Council room, unwelcomed. The lone Jedi inside didn't mind. Mace Windu was meditating in his chair for quite some time, sensing the strange presence in the room. He knew exactly what was going to happen beyond the doors. He would be the first. First to start the chain of destruction of the Temple. And all he could do was wait it out, use what little he could do to try and stop it all.  
  
"Anakin, what are you doing here?" Mace asked, calmly, eyes still closed.  
  
"I thought I would pay you one last visit, Master Windu," he stated.  
  
Master Windu opened his eyes, and looked at the young man. He saw Anakin was concealed in a black cloak, hiding the boy in darkness. The radiance he gave off wasn't of a Jedi, nor was it a Sith, but more in the middle. Playing with the two skills. Mace could read the boy's thoughts, sensing the main purpose of destroying the Republic, and blaming it on the Jedi. Anakin was on the verge of searching and gaining as much power as soon as possible. He'd do it anyway he could. He had to ease the pain inside, and gaining power was his only way out of it. He could sense the confusion, but confidence in Anakin's plan.  
  
Another figure entered the room, making Mace's defense grow even more alert.  
  
"My old friend, Master Windu, so glad to see you're still alive," Dooku said by means of greeting. "The war has not yet destroyed your stamina and character to keep this Republic intacted. I am impressed."  
  
"Well, I am glad you think that way, Dooku. But I will not let this Republic crumble under your rule or the Emperor's," Mace countered.  
  
"But, of course, Master Windu. However, I hate to admit that this war has already been won."  
  
Mace got off the chair. His hand wavering over his lightsaber underneath the cloak. He looked at both the men before him, taking a deep breath.  
  
"The Republic is beyond repairs, my friend. I tried to save it," Dooku admitted. "Truly I did, but the influence of the Dark Side was far too strong."  
  
"I could agree with you," Mace acknowledged. "As noble as you were to the Jedi, you still respect that aspect of being one, Dooku."  
  
Anakin took a step forward. Mace saw Anakin charge, but Mace was still quick to deflect the attack.  
  
"I'm sorry that your life must end so soon, Master Windu, but I cannot allow you to destroy the Republic more than you have," Dooku addressed, solemnly.  
  
"The war is far from over, Dooku. And the Jedi will find a way to destroy the Empire, and restore the Republic to its rightful power."  
  
"You're far too sure of yourself, Master Windu," Dooku chuckled. "You can't possibly win against our new army of stormtroopers. You've lost far too many troops in the war. The stormtroopers are now part of the Empire's command."  
  
The two dark Jedi circled around the lone Jedi. Mace watched each of them intently, waiting for one of them to make the first move. His skills couldn't match up against two Sith, but he knew they matched up against Yoda in sparring exercises. He had another advantage. Anakin was still wavering over both the light and dark.  
  
Anakin was the first to move, making Mace smile for a moment. He pushed the blue blade away, and countered the upcoming blow from Dooku's red blade. Every block was guarded well by the Force, guiding him to parry where it was needed. Though some attacks came out of nowhere, he managed to get away just in time.  
  
"It doesn't have to end like this." Mace said above a whisper.  
  
"I'm sorry, Master Windu, but it must," Anakin stated.  
  
Mace pushed away another attack from the young Jedi, sending the other dark Jedi back. Anakin came at him with new fury, but Mace tripped him just as he came at the Jedi Master. He looked behind him, kicking the incoming dark Jedi, sending him to the ground again. Mace was tired, but he didn't let his fatigue show. Mace dusted off his cloak and headed for the door, quickly. But Anakin stopped him short, as Dooku got to his feet. Mace watched the two surrounding aggressors, intently. Alert. Armed. Again, Anakin was the first to move. Master Windu pulled away, taking Anakin's cloak and pulling him to the ground. Dooku was on the move, too. Mace rolled away from another killer blow from the lightsaber and backed into the wall. He caught his breath, realizing he had received a sailing wound from Anakin's lightsaber. He looked down at the wound, but ignored it, pushing himself back to his feet.  
  
"You cannot win, Master Windu." Dooku began, with a chuckle. "You amuze me so. Reminds me of my old apprentice."  
  
"Qui-Gon wouldn't have gone along with your ideas or your threats," Mace said between breaths. He grabbed his leg, calling on the Force to ease the pain trailing close behind. He watched as the two aggressors surrounded him, again.  
  
"Oh, of course, he would. He was my apprentice, was he not? Besides a little persuasion and rebellion would of had him support it just as quickly as it was said."  
  
"Don't be so sure. Though Qui-Gon was very much a maverick, he still valued and respected the Jedi tradition," Mace stated.  
  
"Aww, yes. How could I forget? Look at how Obi-Wan turned out." Dooku had a respectful smile on his face.  
  
Mace huffed. He knew exactly what Dooku was doing. He was going to blame it all on Qui-Gon Jinn for even taking Anakin to the Temple, but congratulate both him and Obi-Wan for training the greatest threat in the universe. It angered Mace to put anymore blame on Obi-Wan. It was worse claiming Dooku was tied into it--in both a good and bad way.  
  
"And look at how Anakin turned out," Dooku smiled.  
  
Mace glared at them, hiding his rage behind the cool collected look in his eyes. He saw Anakin step forward, but Dooku held him back.  
  
"Easy, my new apprentice. Let him die slow," Dooku directed.  
  
"Of course, Master," Anakin said, quietly.  
  
"There will be time for destruction later, but first, I must bid you farewell, Master Windu. It was a pleasure working with you. Send Master Yoda the same regards," Dooku bowed. "It's good to know you will be dying with honor, Windu."  
  
"Just as any respectable Jedi would, Dooku," Mace said sternly, making it over to his chair.  
  
"Yes, any Jedi," Dooku agreed. "But it will also begin your destruction as well. And I am deeply sorry it had to end this way. But the corruption must stop, and it begins with the destruction of the Jedi."  
  
"It's only begun, Dooku. You haven't won yet."  
  
"Yet? Oh, no. But I will, Master Windu. I will."  
  
Dooku turned away. Anakin stood there looking at Master Windu, lightsaber still ignited bright. Mace watched the wavering eyes, the uncertainty Anakin tried to hide in his soul. He couldn't do it. Not to a Jedi Master. And not to one who had kept an eye on him since the very day he stepped foot into the Temple twelve years ago. He could see the confusion of the young man. The lost child. Mace's eyes never left Anakin's, just as Dooku's blade came within inches from his neck. He didn't even flinch. He had his guard up, keeping the blade at bay through the Force, but his main focus was analyzing the young Jedi before him.  
  
"Good," Dooku nodded. "Still have lightning fast reflexes, Master Windu. You do remember who you learned this trick from?" He lowered the saber.  
  
"How could I forget?" Mace said, cooly. "Yet, I have learned more from many Jedi masters other than yourself."  
  
"You have not changed one bit, old friend. I admire that," Dooku said with a smile.  
  
Mace looked at Anakin again. I sense your fear, Anakin.  
  
What are you talkin' about, Master? Anakin responded, mentally.  
  
I sense and feel your fear, Anakin. You fear that nothing will ever cover the image of your emptiness once the Jedi are destroyed, starting with me.  
  
That's nonsense, Master. But, I have talked to Palpatine–  
  
Palpatine is the enemy, Anakin. Mace declared. Not the Jedi. Not the Republic. Not the clone army. Nor should you. What do you wish to gain from this?  
  
Power. Anakin replied with no hesitation.  
  
What kind of power?  
  
The ultimate power. Anakin stated clearly.  
  
The ultimate power does not involve total annihilation of the Jedi. Nor should it be the Republic. You are taking an awful big risk in doing this, Anakin. A Jedi doesn't do this sort of thing.  
  
I am no longer a Jedi, Master Windu. I was expelled from the Order, remember? I am now a Sith.  
  
What do you know about being a Sith? It is far too dangerous for you to withhold, Anakin. You can't handle the power.  
  
What do you know about power, anyways, Master?  
  
That it is the one thing you fear. It will destroy you. By having too much power, you will be abandoned. Destroyed. But you already have.  
  
No. Shut up! Shut up!  
  
If you truly are an agent of evil, you would make no hesitation to destroy me. But you haven't, and that still makes you–  
  
Noooo!Anakin cried.  
  
–a Jedi. Jedi knows nothing of fear, anger or hate. We only know peace, honor and strength. You still possess these things, Anakin. I feel it in you.  
  
"Enough of this chatter," Dooku demanded. "The Jedi will be destroyed, starting with you."  
  
"Nooooo!" Obi-Wan called out, turning his head away. "I'm so sorry, Master. I didn't mean for this to happen. I–"  
  
You must be strong, Obi-Wan. Mace replied from beyond the room. I may be gone, but I will always be waiting until our paths cross again. You have learned to teach me that some things were meant to be. And others will take time to understand.  
  
"But how do I know if this was for a reason? Not if it hurts so much."  
  
You will know, Obi-Wan. Give it time.  
  
"I'm not so sure I can. It was my fault–"  
  
No. You will not let what has happened to me get to you, Obi-Wan. You are better than this. Stronger. It was my time to go.  
  
Obi-Wan took a deep breath and nodded firmly. "Good-bye, Master Windu."  
  
It's never good-bye, Obi-Wan. Not for us Jedi. I know Qui-Gon has told you the same thing. We will see each other again, but only when it is right. Don't treat it like it's good-bye. We are always with you, through the Force, Obi-Wan. Never forget that.  
  
"Of course, Master," he chuckled. "See ya later, Mace."  
  
And you as well, Obi-Wan. Now, it's your job to ensure that Padmé will be safe and stay safe. That is your number one priority, and don't argue with me about that. They may be the only hope this galaxy will have left to survive. Guide them well, Master Kenobi.  
  
"Yes, Master." he nodded. "May the Force be with you always, Master Windu."  
  
And may it always be with you, Obi-Wan.  
  
Obi-Wan picked up the lightsaber and cloak and left the room.  
  
To be continued.... 


	10. See You Later, My Friends

PART TEN: SEE YOU LATER, MY FRIENDS  
  
The pyre was set when Obi-Wan came to the Room of a Thousand Fountains.  
  
It was the only part of the Temple that was reported to be untouched. Obi- Wan pondered why, but didn't bother to make it a priority.  
  
He walked the rocky path leading into the center of the huge lake and up to the waterfall. The many memories he held here at the base of the waterfall became blurs in his mind. He was shaken, but ignored the pain of what was going on in his head. He gently set the last cloak atop the stack of other cloaks and bodies, kneeling down before the mountain of Jedi and troopers.  
  
It grew silent, as troops aligned at the base of the lake, guns held in standard position.  
  
As one last stance, and respect for the fallen Jedi, on the field, in the Temple and from the past, Obi-Wan displayed a stiff array of hand movement, ending with a salute. The troops followed suit, and saluted for their fallen comrades.  
  
Obi-Wan performed a significant dance known as "Light of the Force" . It's significance was first used in the beginning of Jedi existence when many had died at the hands of the rebelled Jedi, the Sith. It was an amazing display of light, covering all forms of lightsaber sparring.  
  
He knelt before the mountain again, concentrating on the Force. He could feel the life of the Force, from the trees, water, grass, rocks, troopers and fallen Jedi. It was burning bright in his body, as he began to wield it. It took a lot of energy, a lot of concentration. The tension and pressure felt hot in Obi-Wan's mind, it was painful to uphold, but he pushed forward, placing his hand on one of the cloaks. The energy was transferred from his body, into the cloak, creating a small flame. He pulled out a small vial from his belt and dropped it on the flame. The flame shot up and died down.  
  
He repeated the process, eight more times. Nine small fires sat at the base of the mountain of fighters–a sign of completion. And stepped away, meeting the troops at the base of the lake.  
  
Everyone watched as the pyre were engulfed into one huge flame, as the contents turned to ash. The ashes drifted into the lake, sinking down to the bottom.  
  
Some drifted to the very edge of the lake, where Obi-Wan stood.  
  
He didn't shed anymore tears. Though, he was hurting on the inside, he didn't want any of this to get to him. To scar him and leave him in a state of mind he may never wake up from.  
  
"See ya later, my Jedi friends. May the Force be with all of you, always."  
  
To be continued.... 


	11. Time To Say Goodbye

PART ELEVEN: TIME TO SAY GOOD-BYE  
  
No one questioned the Jedi as the funeral ended, several minutes later. They feared it would only crush the Jedi even more. Many high ranking officers directed other troops to report to clearing away the damage, while still keeping an eye for enemies.  
  
No doubt Obi-Wan was in pain. The very brink of the Republic rested in his hands the most. He was the only hope in protecting the last hope for the galaxy. He couldn't let the past dwell in his actions now and in the future.  
  
It would all pass in time. he forced himself to admit. But how long will it take? This will be harder than anything I've faced. The status of the Jedi is no longer where it should be. Why can't I feel anything more than what's in the room? Who else survived?  
  
He left the room and the Temple, undetected. He needed time to think, and the troops were given their assignment. They'd do it and wouldn't think otherwise. He needed to be alone. Wash away the agony and the pain he was feeling. He walked out into the new cleansing rainy world of Coruscant.  
  
Rain means so many things. Rebirth. Cleansing. Endings. Beginnings. Mistakes. Pain. But, right now, it feels so good.  
  
The rain drenched him like a wet dog. He was wet almost instantly, but the cloak would keep him warm for some time. It seemed to display the Force and the world in an all new light. He looked to the sky, seeing the sun trying to peak out of the cloud coverage. He let out a small weak smile and continued the long walk to Padmé's apartment. He ducked into an alley, to avoid bringing so much attention to himself. He couldn't risk it. Not here and he knew that. This was the central place for the stormtroopers. The troopers he once called allies in the Clone Wars, were now set for one thing. Search and destroy threats to the Republic - or the Sith. He took to a fire escape, and followed the path into the pedestrian tube, where barely no one traveled. Many people were indoors avoiding the rain, or elsewhere.  
  
The rain set a trail through the walkway, the sudden change in temperature took Obi-Wan by surprised. He felt as if he was just another human in his cold, drenched cloak. No meaning of the Force or how it worked. Only living in a simple life of making a living in a crushing galaxy. He blinked, feeling the Force surge around him. It was a swirl of colors and feelings in his mind that could not fully be pinpointed. It didn't feel like a threat–but another way to learn.  
  
Two perspectives. A regular. A Jedi. I never realized how much a regular doesn't need to worry about, but yet, not have a clue about. We live in two different worlds, though we breath the same air. Yet, why do I stand here and question this matter when it should be on the danger before me. I'm not safe here, but where do I go? How will I know who survived the battle? How does anyone know, especially with the many battles still going on on other planets?  
  
There were far too many questions Obi-Wan was thinking about that wasn't even necessary, not for a Jedi. Not for him. He was one of the most famous Jedi to have fought in the Clone Wars. The war itself was beginning to end, the treaty between the Republic and Separatists was in the works. Yet, he didn't know what the status on that was.  
  
He walked through the pathway, exited, and continued through the rainy city- jungle. His footsteps hit several puddles, but he didn't care. He was already drenched from head to toe, mostly mentally. It brought pain to him, a headache and dizziness following. He stumbled, as he found himself at the lone steps leading up to Padmé's apartment. He caught his breath, replaying every bit of battle he was ever involved in. From the beginning, to now, and possibly even the distant future.  
  
He shook it all away when he saw a weak figure struggle up the stairs to Padmé's apartment. He didn't hesitate to come to the figure's aide. The aroma around the figure felt so familiar, but Obi-Wan couldn't put his finger on it. Just as the figure got to the top step, it collapsed, falling into the protective arms of Obi-Wan as he retreated up the stairs. The figure came to rest in his strong embrace, as they came to rest on the top step.  
  
He pushed the hood away, and caught a short breath. "Bant?" He was breathless, hurt swelled inside him. "Bant, no."  
  
The Mon Calamarian stirred, looking up at the Jedi who caught her, dazed. "Obi-Wan? Obi, is that you?"  
  
Obi-Wan placed a hand on her arm, relaying a Force-medicine into the young Mon Calamarian he considered his best friend. But even he knew it was too late to save her. He just didn't want to think of it any other way. He didn't want to lose another to the Force, not now, and in such a fashion as this. She was out in the rain for far too long, even for someone who came from the watery planet of Mon Calamari. She winced, quietly, slipping her hand into her cloak. Obi-Wan pulled it aside to see the blaster wounds along her side. On the arm were lacerated cuts from another lightsaber. He caught his breath, examining her, but she pushed his hand away.  
  
She winced again, trying to get to her feet. "I'm fine, Obi-Wan."  
  
Obi-Wan placed a hand on her shoulder, forcing her back into the comfort of his lap. "I wish that were true, my friend, but you're hurt and need medical attention right away."  
  
She smiled. Her silver eyes glistened in the calmness of the rain. "You know, how much I hate hospitals. They never tend to you the way a Healer does, but even sometimes, they think they know better when really all that happened was a bump on the head."  
  
Obi-Wan managed a smile. Despite all she was going through, she could always find a positive solution behind it. "But you're weak, Bant."  
  
She looked beyond his gaze and into the sky. The light inside her was growing small with each breath she took. It shook Obi-Wan to the core.  
  
No. Not another one, please. Not my best friend. Obi-Wan thought painfully.  
  
"Don't feel sorry for me, Obi-Wan. Don't cry. Perhaps it is, in fact, my time to–"  
  
"Don't say that," he forced out from behind trembling lips. "I'm not ready to see you go. Not like this. You should of fled like the other Jedi."  
  
"And miss all the action? Of course not! There is never a day I ever regret becoming a Jedi. And neither should you, Obi-Wan," she held up her hand.  
  
Obi-Wan clamped it in his own. "I could never get you to say 'no' to anything I said. You always had my back, Bant. Especially when Anakin left. Even now. You never abandoned me like everyone else."  
  
"Friends look out for each other, that's what they do, Obi-Wan."  
  
"Yeah, that's what," he choked, "friends do."  
  
Her gaze grew serious. "Don't cry for me, Obi-Wan. Did you cry for Qui- Gon?"  
  
He looked down. "No. I never did. I wanted to, but the tears never fell."  
  
"It is because you knew better. He didn't want to see you cry. You are a Jedi."  
  
"But I cried for Sabé," he admitted. "Why could I cry for her?"  
  
"Perhaps because you loved her more. But still, you loved them both."  
  
Obi-Wan wasn't sure what his friend was trying to prove, but right now it didn't matter. He always told her and Flip almost everything. There was no use hiding it now. "Yes. I did. But, why must you ask me this now, Bant?"  
  
"The way you remember a person is how well they've impacted and effected your life. Sabé had a much bigger impact because she was not like the rest of us. You said she was strong in the Force, but in another way, not like the rest of us Jedi. But it was still pure. Strong. Qui-Gon was much the same way. He knew where he needed to leave his mark, and he passed it along to you. It was only right, since you were his apprentice. He hoped you could pass it along to Anakin, and I know you did. He just doesn't realize it yet."  
  
Obi-Wan held his breath. The events of the last few days played through his head. "But I could of stopped him. Saved him from the Dark Side, but it just didn't work. I couldn't even save the Temple."  
  
"One man cannot do it alone. No one person could. It was a team effort from all the Jedi, Obi-Wan. But they came out victorious for now. Don't let that put you down. We can't lose forever. Light will always conquer the darkness."  
  
"Do you think the galaxy could be saved?" He wanted to know.  
  
She drew in a deep breath and closed her eyes. "No one's future can be discovered with just looking at it through the power of the Force. But by believing also. Do you believe it can be saved?"  
  
"I'm not so sure," he admitted. "I don't really want to think about what would happen if the galaxy could not be saved. What do you think?"  
  
"I believe if a lot of people won't lose hope, then there is still a chance for the galaxy."  
  
He nodded and looked away.  
  
She looked at him again, seeing the extreme loss in his eyes. "I'm sorry...about Anakin."  
  
"I just wasn't quick enough," he whispered. The image of Anakin's body hitting the lava burned through Obi-Wan's mind. "He was just — could one man be powerful enough to destroy an entire galaxy?"  
  
"With greed and power. I wouldn't doubt it," she admitted.  
  
Obi-Wan nodded. The light inside Bant was too weak, now. Far too weak. Obi-Wan pushed back his tears, holding her even closer. He wanted to heal her wounds, but knew it wouldn't do any good. She didn't even accept the offer.  
  
"Don't, Obi-Wan," Bant pleaded. "You can't change the past, but only live in the present to show you the way into the future. I'm not afraid to die."  
  
"I don't want you to go, my friend," he stated.  
  
"We'll each other again, Obi-Wan. When the time permits it."  
  
He nodded again. "Of course, Bant. Until another time."  
  
"See ya around, Ben."  
  
"See ya, Bant. May the Force be with you."  
  
"And guide you into the future, Ben."  
  
Then the life inside the Mon Calamarian burned out, never to be lightened by the light of this world, again. Her silver eyes closed for the last time. Obi-Wan watched as her body disappeared from his grasps, leaving behind the cloak and lightsaber Bant had called her own. He folded the cloak up, took the lightsaber, and buried it in the planter next to the stairs. Obi-Wan looked at it for some time. His mind was an empty void. He could sense the presence of someone near by, but ignored it.  
  
"Obi-Wan," a voice spoke, firmly.  
  
Obi-Wan turned to the voice, to the man who had spoke his name, on the balcony. He didn't have to think twice, knowing exactly who it was. It was the ghostly image of his Master. Qui-Gon Jinn. The wind blew freely through his cloak. The man appeared to age as time permitted, but still held that leonine feature the Jedi have come to know from the maverick Jedi. A small smile was set atop his lips, as Obi-Wan approached him.  
  
"Qui-Gon?" Obi-Wan was hesitant.  
  
Qui-Gon bowed, and walked over to the rail of the balcony. The younger man following much like the apprentice he once was.  
  
In the distance, the sun began to break from the cloudy abyss, revealing the sunset. It was a beautiful sight, after such a gloomy and saddened day. But Obi-Wan didn't seem to notice it, or care too much about it.  
  
"The sunset can be so beautiful," Qui-Gon said, gently.  
  
"Yeah, I guess so," Obi-Wan said, still looking to the ground. He began to form rain balls out of the small puddles sitting on the rail, through the Force. Qui-Gon looked at him, the young Jedi sensing the concern in the elder man. "The sunset reminds me of darkness that sweeps through the area, giving me doubt in believing I'll never see light again. Sometimes, on cold, lonely nights I feel like the sun will never rise up to greet the land anymore."  
  
"You can't possibly believe that, Obi-Wan. Light always conquers all darkness. You have taught me that many times, especially early on in your training."  
  
Obi-Wan flung one of the rainballs into the air, ignoring his old master's comment.  
  
"Obi-Wan," Qui-Gon grew serious.  
  
"I haven't forgotten," he finally looked up to meet the elder man in the eyes. "But I'm not quite sure when I'll actually see the sun as something more than just a giant ball of gas. I don't know, Master, I feel I've lost my ability to contact the Force."  
  
"I know it is a hard time for you, Obi-Wan. It will take time for you to heal from such a tragic event. But you have to be strong. Strong for the rest of the Jedi. Strong for the galaxy. And strong for Padmé," Qui-Gon directed. "But putting the blame on yourself will not make this go away any quicker. It will only lead to deeper scars that may never get fixed. Remember, life is a choice on how you live it. But also choosing the right path for yourself will provide rewards well worth it in the end."  
  
Obi-Wan nodded, slowly. "Yes, Master."  
  
"Protect Padmé," Qui-Gon guided. "You're one of the only people left to protect her. Train the twins in the shadows, and keep them out of the reach of the Empire. The Emperor can't live on forever. The Emperor will have to die, and by that time a new era of Jedi will come into existence. They will bring order back into the galaxy, Obi-Wan. Don't lose hope. Never give up on hope."  
  
"The future is always in motion, Qui-Gon," Obi-Wan flung another rainball into the air.  
  
"That it is, Obi-Wan. It will change as time allows because the future can never be set. Remember that, Obi-Wan."  
  
"I will, Master." Obi-Wan felt a little uneasy.  
  
Qui-Gon looked at the younger Jedi, a small smile spread thinly across his lips. "You think that you failed me, Obi-Wan? You haven't. You never did. You haven't truly failed anyone, except yourself." Obi-Wan's eyebrow rose, confused. "If you can't learn to put the past in the past, then the future will only become worse. You'll find yourself alone and full of guilt, hoping you truly had a shot to change things, but it comes right back at you, and knocks you off your feet. Don't be afraid to move on, but don't rush or wait too long. Trust me, Ben."  
  
"But how will — " Obi-Wan tried to say.  
  
"You will know," Qui-Gon cut him short. "You will know, Ben."  
  
Obi-Wan nodded again.  
  
"Don't forget your training, Obi-Wan. It's neverending. You'll always learn something every day. Now go, Ben. Be free and live a little. The Jedi might need to take a break from keeping this galaxy intact, but they'll never die. What's past is past. It cannot be changed, but only lead us into a bright future. Go in peace and stay safe," he patted Obi- Wan's shoulder.  
  
Obi-Wan looked at it for a second, slightly confused. He felt it as if it was real. But it was real. He had finally made contact with his master, physically in over 10 years. He grasped Qui-Gon's hand firmly, saying one last good-bye – until another time.  
  
"Stay safe, Master," Obi-Wan returned the gesture.  
  
"May the Force guide you always, Ben. I'll see ya around."  
  
"See ya when I see ya, Kai."  
  
Qui-Gon smiled again, stretching from ear to ear. He replaced his hood and turned to walk away. His steps echoed through the air as his ghostly image disappeared beyond the steps. Each step placed a gentle beat in Obi-Wan's mind.  
  
A cold breeze startled Obi-Wan as he wrapped the cloak tightly around him. But, by now, he was in the rain and cold for far too long. He appeared slightly blue, and weak. The rain had drained him of a lot of energy. His mind was tired, especially. He fell back a few steps, falling to his knees dazed. It was as if a drug had been administered into his bloodstream, and was finally kicking in. His eyes grew heavy.  
  
The last thing he remembered was someone calling out his name, as he hit the ground, falling into a deep slumber.  
  
"Obi-Wan? Obi-Wan!" Bail ran out to the Jedi, catching him as he fell.  
  
Padmé followed, pulling the unconscious man to his feet. "Obi-Wan?"  
  
No answer.  
  
To be continued.... 


	12. Safe Here, We Are Not

PART TWELVE: SAFE HERE, WE ARE NOT  
  
Hours passed.  
  
With a soft groan, Obi-Wan opened his tired eyes. The room was dimmed, but still enough to make out the other figures in the room. He was wrapped, warmly with several blankets to warm his cold body, stripped from the torso up of his wet garments. Someone gently padded a warm towel to his head.  
  
"You're awake." the figure said gently, yet soothingly.  
  
He turned toward the sound of the voice. It was that of Padmé. Yoda was at the lip of the bed, in deep thought, his head hovering over his gimmer stick. In the corner of the room, he could make out the image of two other Jedi, Plo Koon and Ki-Adi Mundi. Jar Jar was asleep in a chair across the room. Bail paced the room, also in deep thought. Then the song-like dialect by the beeps of R2-D2, and an annoyed protocol droid telling him to pipe down, was heard in the distance.  
  
"What happened? He sat up slowly.  
  
"Cold you were," Yoda spoke, before looking at the young Jedi. "Hypothermia, you were suffering. Bruises we found on your entire body, but healed you we did."  
  
Obi-Wan looked at the other two other Jedi in the room. They only nodded, and returned to their meditation. Obi-Wan looked at the pacing Bail, and looked away, sighing. "How long have I been out?"  
  
"For awhile now. Hours." Padmé replied.  
  
Bail looked up, and took a seat next to the healing Jedi. "Hey, glad you all right, Ben. Wouldn't want to lose you to something as a low temperature. We don't need that right now."  
  
"Well, I'm still breathing and moving, Bail." He stated.  
  
"That you are. And it's a good thing. After I heard about the Temple, I feared the worse. Luckily, Master Yoda, Master Plo and Master Ki-Adi were here when it happened. Yet, it was you I was worried about. Yoda had told me where you went. I'd hate to lose one of the best generals in this galaxy."  
  
Obi-Wan shook his head. "But, Mas–"  
  
"No. Talk of the past you will not, Obi-Wan. Only the present needs to be attended to. Guide us the past is left to do." Yoda shot back.  
  
Obi-Wan looked down, nodding. "Yes, Master. But, what happened?"  
  
"Yoda issued a Code Fourteen two days after you left to find your apprentice, Obi-Wan," Ki-Adi came from beyond the shadows. "Luckily, he was here with Padmé at the time. Master Koon and myself managed to get a transport out here an hour before the battle began. But we have not been permitted back into the area since the battle. As far as I could tell, the damage isn't looking too good."  
  
Code Fourteen was never met to be used. But there were always drills running through it. Code Fourteen was an alarm to warn all Jedi, near and far, that the Temple was in attack and would fall into defensive mode against anything that posed a threat to the preservation of the Temple and its affiliates. And only the highest Jedi masters were permitted to issue it in times of danger. When the Jedi Temple was in grave danger.  
  
"Been there you have, Obi-Wan." Yoda noted.  
  
Obi-Wan looked at the Jedi around him, nodding again. "I was, Master. Reports are still not in about the casualties. But there are concerns for our safety, Master Yoda. The Republic has just gotten reports that the corruption started with the Jedi. We are considered a threat, and we cannot stay here any longer."  
  
"We understand that, but we must not precede without setting a course for Padmé's safety," Plo peered from beyond the shadows.  
  
"They are right," Bail said. "I can still provide a safe haven for Padmé, but other than that, I can't be much help."  
  
"You've all done more than enough for me," Padmé spoke up. "I am forever in your debt, my Jedi friends."  
  
Obi-Wan searched the room, and saw his cloak laying atop the dresser. Two lightsaber sat atop of it. He called the Force, to retrieve Anakin's lightsaber.  
  
Everyone took a step in, looking at it as it fell into Obi-Wan's hands, all except Padmé. Obi-Wan sensed her uneasiness and clasped her shoulder, gently. Their eyes met, never to leave the other as they saw the memories they shared with Anakin from the years that had come to pass.  
  
Obi-Wan took her hand, and placed the lightsaber into it, closing her grasp around it. "Anakin's lightsaber." he spoke, quietly.  
  
She studied the weapon in her hand, then looked back at Obi-Wan. "Thank you," her voice reached above a whisper.  
  
She gave him a smile. He returned it with a weak one.  
  
"A true Jedi you will always be, Obi-Wan." Yoda broke the silence falling into the room.  
  
Suddenly, Obi-Wan doubled over in pain. The pain! Aahh! There's a terrible tremor in the Force.  
  
Ki-Adi and Plo exchanged looks before looking over at the old green Jedi Master.  
  
Obi-Wan caught his breath. "There is a tremor in the Force."  
  
"We sense it, too," Ki-Adi said firmly.  
  
"Sense it, I do," Yoda nodded. "Evil and painful. Terrible pain. Safe here we are not. Precede to Code One we must."  
  
Code One was a way for all the Jedi to go into hiding, until there was a call to reappear again. It was only permitted by one Jedi only – Yoda. He was the highest power in the Order and everyone had to respect his request–no matter what.  
  
Days later.  
  
Hour. After hour. After hour.  
  
The lava pit had been still for far too long. But now, it shook to life again. Lava spewed into the air in a violent array of color and anger, raining down on the land around it. The other pits shook up, spewing its content on the land as well.  
  
Then a hand, suffering from severe burns, bursted out.  
  
Droids retrieved the disembodied man, with the looming figures of two dark Jedi in the distance.  
  
The room was dark, except for the only light in the center. Medical droids rushed to the aid of the patient. The body had suffered severe burns from head to toe, but appeared to still be alive. The droids questioned whether the man was alive or not, seeing he was gasping for air like a fish out of water. One leg was lost up to the knee, the other burned down to the bone and muscle. The left arm hung loosely on its limb, and the bionic arm was functioning fine. The chest was crushed, several ribs broken. The face was scarred under the eyes, and most of the head was severed.  
  
The droids took the man into the other room, just as two shadowed figures followed.  
  
Tests were run, quickly to test the man's conditions. He was placed into a bacta tank to preserve what was left of his body, but the droids would have to find other ways to save him. Manufacture droids worked to create a life support suit, the only means for the man to stay alive.  
  
Hours passed.  
  
The man was removed from the bacta tank and placed into the suit. Surgical droids worked to put the finally touches to the suit, to ensure it was working properly.  
  
Then the Emperor, Darth Sidious, and Count Dooku (Lord Tyranus) stepped from beyond the shadows. The Emperor handed the young dark Jedi the finally touch to his suit–his helmet. He took it, and placed it firmly on his head.  
  
For the first time, the dark Jedi breathed, heavily into his protective body suit, and studied his new body. He was reborn.  
  
"Rise, my young apprentice," Sidious croaked.  
  
The man did so, and turned to greet the two other Sith in the room, breathing slowly.  
  
"You have done well. All is going according to plan," Sidious smiled.  
  
The man retreated to the balcony seeing the city, with the other dark Jedi following.  
  
"The Jedi have yet to be destroyed," Dooku stated.  
  
"Be patient, Lord Tyranus. They will fall as the Republic will," Sidious said.  
  
"They will pay for what they did to me," the man in the suit spoke for the first time. "If I must, I will find each and every breathing Jedi in this galaxy and destroy them myself with an iron fist. I will get my revenge."  
  
"Patience, my apprentice." the Emperor proclaimed. "You still have much to learn about the Dark Powers."  
  
The suited man turned to look at the Empeor and growled softly, then turned away. "I will find you myself, Obi-Wan Kenobi and kill you for what you did to me. Anakin Skywalker no longer exists, and never will again. I will make sure of that. This galaxy will fall to my power and this new Empire will rise. You will fear me. All of you. You will now know me as Darth Vader. I am the new power and authority in this galaxy. And no one will stop me!" He hled up his hands, grasping the new power.  
  
Darth Sidious laughed evilly.  
  
Tyranus stood by, just as tall.  
  
Obi-Wan groaned again, falling to the ground. Bail pulled him back to his feet.  
  
"Hey. Don't do this now, Obi-Wan. Come on," Bail slapped him gently.  
  
Obi-Wan didn't say anything, fighting the pain.  
  
Plo and Ki-Adi hovered over the fallen Jedi, calling on the Force to calm him. Obi-Wan took in deep breaths, as he settled back on the bed. Yoda placed his hand on Obi-Wan's head, and saw a distant future flash through his eyes. Both Yoda and Obi-Wan saw every detail of what appeared to be a distant future. Destruction. Death. Planet by planet. And finally leading into the destruction of one peaceful planet and its people. Blown up to nothing.  
  
Obi-Wan coughed, vigorously and exchanged looks with the little green master.  
  
"Go, we must. Safe here it is not," Yoda stated again.  
  
Obi-Wan nodded, hearing the voice of pure evil ring in his head. I will find you myself, Obi-Wan Kenobi, and kill you for what you did to me.  
  
To be continued.... 


	13. Epilogue

**_EPILOGUE_**  
  
Dagobah.  
  
The moments seemed to disappear to days and weeks.  
  
Obi-Wan was safely off-planet with the ex-Senator, the Head of Galactic Security, and the little green master. They waited. That's all they could do. Obi-Wan was outside, looking into the swampy abyss laid before him. The memories of the past few weeks played through his head.  
  
Three Weeks Ago   
  
Everyone began to file about the room, packing things and directing troops to follow suit.  
  
Obi-Wan slipped his Jedi robes back on, only to stop short of breath, sensing the danger that was about to come. No. Please. Not now.  
  
The living room exploded in a rain of blaster shots. Troops called out orders, opening fire on the door. The Jedi ignited their sabers in a flash, directing orders.  
  
"Go," Ki-Adi stated to the Head of Galactic Security.  
  
"Get Padmé outta here, now!" Obi-Wan demanded.  
  
"But–" Padmé tried to say.  
  
He turned to look at her. The intensity in his eyes said everything. He wasn't about ready to put her life on the line, especially in her condition. Though he was still weak, he knew she had to be attended to first. Bail grabbed Padmé and directed her out on the balcony, a set of troops and the little green master sitting on his hoverchair, close behind.  
  
Obi-Wan turned to look at the other two Jedi next to him. He caught his breath, sensing what was going to happen next. He began to shake his head. "No...."  
  
Go, Obi-Wan. Your priority is not here. Ki-Adi said.  
  
But, Master– Obi-Wan began.  
  
You heard him, Master Obi-Wan. Go. May the Force be with you. Plo announced.  
  
Obi-Wan looked at the two Jedi again, nodded and turned away, bolting out the balcony door, nearly running the protocol droid down.  
  
"Hey, don't leave me here," 3PO cried. "I am not meant to be placed in such war-like situations, General Kenobi."  
  
Obi-Wan huffed, grabbing the droid as he made the descend down the stairs. The protocol droid rambled on in his grasp. By the time he hit the last step, the room exploded, glass shattering. Flames erupted. He fell to his knees, catching his breath. Go in peace, Master Koon. Master Ki-Adi.  
  
Bail grabbed him, as they bursted into a run. He took a position close to Padmé. Bail was to the other side. Yoda directed the front with the high rank troopers, while two other soldiers carried the astromech droid. Jar Jar held a blaster, clumsily in his arms.  
  
"Everyone on post, now. Don't leave any gaps open," Obi-Wan directed.  
  
"Yes, sir." the captain nodded.  
  
"This is madness!" 3PO complained. "We shouldn't be out here in the opening. It is far–"  
Obi-Wan directed one of the troops to shut him down, carrying him the rest of the way. He turned back, to see no one was following suit.  
  
"Well, I guess you weren't kidding about this on-the-field action, now did you, General Kenobi?" Bail managed a smile, trying to lighten the tension in the group.  
  
"Nice, Bail. But this isn't the time." Obi-Wan pushed him forward.  
  
The team ran into the walkway, and into the turbo-lift that would take them off-planet.  
  
They made it to the transport as blaster shots came their way. Troops fell left and right.  
  
Everything seemed to slow down around Obi-Wan. The entire team ran into the comfort of the ship–all except Obi-Wan. Everyone called out to him, but he couldn't seem to hear them. None of them. He turned away. Blaster shots ran past him, clouds of smoke filled the air. And that's when he saw him. Saw the man that haunted his dreams, physically for the first time. The darkness and evil running through every vein in his body. The masked man's steps echoed in Obi-Wan's mind.  
  
"Obi-Wan," the masked man breathed slowly. "I will destroy you for what you did."  
  
Obi-Wan turned, slowly retreating toward the safety of the ship. His steps grew heavy, as he fell to the ground. He turned back, to see the masked man in pursuit, red lightsaber, blazing. Blaster shots rained down on him, drawing him back. Back-up troops called in from the Temple came from the distance, drawing enemy fire the other way. Obi-Wan darted up the ramp, as the ship took to the air.  
  
It disappeared into the sky, and off planet.  
  
Darth Vader watched, without saying a word. A new line of fury filled his veins.  
  
Obi-Wan's arms were crossed over his chest. He took in several deep breaths. "Well, as far as I could tell, Master, this is far from over. I fear that things will only get worse. But somewhere deep in my mind, I feel there is still hope left for this galaxy. But so many people, Master. So many dead. So many to save. So many I can't." Tears streaked his face. "I just wish that you were here. Here to comfort me. Who is there left to comfort me?"  
  
He shuddered again. Looking into the distance. He saw the memories, good and bad. His entire life flashed before his eyes. He didn't turn it away. Not now. He didn't want to run anymore. The pain inside him was burning bright. But, he didn't want to fight it anymore. He had to let it go.  
  
He returned to the hut. Fatigue ran across the Head of Galactic Security's face. He went on sleepless nights, much like Obi-Wan. They looked like time had finally caught up with their age. They greeted each other with a simple nod.  
  
He crept over to the other room where the young woman slept, soundly. Yoda was at her side, humming softly. Two bundles laid in the young woman's arms. Obi-Wan greeted the old Jedi Master with a bow. He took a seat, just as the other Jedi left the room. Yoda knew the two wanted to be alone.  
  
Obi-Wan looked at the young woman, soundlessly. He gently caressed her cheek. The two babies in her arms stirred, as if sensing the presence of the man.  
  
Luke and Leia Skywalker. The new hope for the galaxy.  
  
The babies cried quietly, as the woman holding them stirred. She turned, opening her eyes to meet those of the Jedi. He managed a smile. She returned one.  
  
"Hey." she said.  
  
"Hey. How are you feeling?" He asked, gently.  
  
"A little exhausted. But other than that, I'm fine. Would you like to hold them?"  
  
He caught his breath. He was never good with babies. Every time he held one, they'd cry instantly. Yet, there was a calmness in these two. They were strong in the Force. Obi-Wan sensed it the moment they came into the world. The moment he witnessed their birth. The new hope of the galaxy was born, only hours ago.  
  
She sat up, slowly setting the two newborns into the elder man's arms. He looked at the two, their eyes were shut, falling into a deep slumber. He chuckled, as Luke kicked furiously at the blanket wrapped around him. Leia's small arms stretched and fell back to the comfort of the blanket.  
  
Padmé smiled again. "They like you."  
  
"I was never good with children," Obi-Wan admitted.  
  
"Well, they don't seem to hate your company."  
  
He handed Leia back over to Padmé, taking Luke protectively into his arms. "I will watch over him. You have my word, Padmé."  
  
Days later.  
  
A small starcruiser awaited for those who were seeking passage to Alderaan.  
  
Obi-Wan held the baby boy in his arms. Yoda stood beside him.  
  
"Well, this is it." Bail stated as a form of good-bye.  
  
Obi-Wan nodded. "I guess so. Thank you, my friend."  
  
"No. Thank you, Ben. I don't think this galaxy would of been anything without you or the help of the Jedi." Bail grasped his friend in a hug, then turned away.  
  
Obi-Wan turned to the young woman, the baby girl in her arms. There was some hesitation, some confusion. He kissed her gently on the forehead. "Be careful. Stay safe, Padmé."  
  
"And you, Ben," she returned the gesture, slipping Anakin's lightsaber into his hand. "You have done so much for me already. And I am truly grateful to have such a great friend. Truly grateful to know you'll always be there."  
  
Obi-Wan looked at the lightsaber with some confusion. "I can't accept–"  
  
Padmé shook her head in denial. "No. Take it. You will need it more than me. Promise me you will give it to Luke when the time is right."  
  
He nodded. "I will. Your personality is truly one of a kind."  
  
He laid a kiss atop Leia's forehead. "May the Force guide you always, Leia."  
  
She turned to the little green master. A wide smile to his face.  
  
"A pleasure it was to have you in our company, young Padmé," Yoda bowed.  
  
"And you, Master Jedi" she smiled. "I am grateful for all that you've done for me. And I will never forget all you've done."  
  
He bowed again. "Always here we will be."  
  
She smiled, gave one final good-bye and turned with Bail toward the ship.  
  
Obi-Wan and Yoda watched as the ship disappeared into the sky. As soon as the ship left, a silence fell over the two Jedi.  
  
"Go, you must, Obi-Wan."  
  
"Yes, Master." Obi-Wan nodded. "May the Force be with you."  
  
"And with you always, Obi-Wan Kenobi. I will always be here, waiting and guiding."  
  
Obi-Wan bowed and left.  
  
Two days later.  
  
Tatooine.  
  
"The only place Anakin would never bare to go back to," Obi-Wan said, as he entered the spaceport.  
  
He was wrapped in a cloak, carrying something hidden in the comfort of it. He had made his final good-bye to Padmé, Bail and Yoda a few days ago. Yoda stayed in the comfort of Dagobah. Bail promised refuge for Padmé and her daughter. He went to Tatooine with the boy. Alone. On a desert planet.  
  
He took a transport out to the desert, coming to stop at a lone moisture farm. The Lars Homestead. He had grown close to the two, especially after Owen's father died nearly a year ago. He had witnessed the marriage, when he was called briefly to discuss a dispute with the Hutts. Yet, there was still tension in the younger man about having a Jedi like Obi-Wan around. The young man had blamed the Jedi for the lost of Anakin. For the loss of his step-brother, whom he barely knew and wanted to get to know. Now, he would never get that chance.  
  
Obi-Wan had informed to two of his arrival, and of the news about Owen's step-brother. But he had not mentioned about the favor he sought from them. A young woman came to greet the Jedi as he headed for the door.  
  
"Hello, Obi-Wan." Beru greeted.  
  
He bowed. "I apologize for the informal entrance, Beru. But I must ask of a favor from you and your husband."  
  
"Of course, Obi-Wan." she bowed. "We'll help in anyway needed."  
  
"Beru? Who is it?" Owen called out, as he came from the door.  
  
A silence fell over the three, as the young man met the Jedi in the eyes.  
  
"What is he doing here?" Owen turned away.  
  
"Please. If I may have a moment, Owen," Obi-Wan said, slowly. He pulled open his cloak, and stepped forward. Luke slept soundly in his arms. "I would like to present to you, the heir to the Skywalker line, Luke. But I also want you to take him and raise him as your own. As a request from Padmé Skywalker herself."  
  
The two were appalled, as Beru took the baby into her arms. "You're sure about this? I mean.." she began.  
  
He held up a hand. "For him to learn of the Jedi ways? No. Only when I feel he is ready."  
  
Owen looked at the boy in his wife's arms, then turned back to the Jedi. "When he is ready? So he can go with you on some crazy idealistic crusade to try and save the Republic, Obi-Wan? I don't think so. Not after what happened to Anakin." Owen huffed. "I don't want him to follow in his father's footsteps. Nor do I want him to find out what has become of him. However, I am willing to make you a deal. We'll take him and raise him, but only if you don't come by here spreading that Jedi nonsense around him. You can visit, if you so desire, but I don't want him to know anything about this Jedi religion of yours."  
  
"Owen, don't," Beru pleaded.  
  
"Done," Obi-Wan bowed, with no hesitation. "I don't want anymore trouble, Owen. So, all I ask is you follow my request."  
  
"What?!" Owen was surprised.  
  
Obi-Wan let out a sigh. "It's no use trying to argue against something I cannot win. Just promise me you will raise him well."  
  
Owen and Beru nodded.  
  
Obi-Wan placed a hand on Luke's head and kissed it gently. "May the Force be with you always, Luke." He bowed and left.  
  
Three years.  
  
Ben Kenobi no longer went by the name of 'Obi-Wan', fearing it would bring back some painful memories of his past. Many locals looked at him as a crazed lunatic in the cloak, hiding away his true identity. Though, his ranks as a Jedi were no longer in effect, he would never forget what he knew and was capable of doing, especially on a planet such as the one he was on. His Jedi tricks and ingenuity were all that could help him to survive. He even earned the title of "crazy ol' hermit" or "Old Ben." It didn't bother him much, because what was done was done.  
  
Ben had watched from the distance. Watched as Owen and Beru Lars raised the boy. He felt it was best to not get involved in the boy's life as some distant relative. He found ways to entertain crowds with his "ancient, sorcery" magic. It didn't bother him much, with the locals only knowing him Ben. He didn't want his past to spread across the desolate planet. And he knew it would do him no good, anyways.  
  
He lived alone. Always did. Didn't think much about love. Didn't think much about his past. He knew of only so few, and he didn't want to give it away or lose another in the process. He still held a lot of pain in his heart. In his mind. Many nights he'd sit outside his hut and look at the stars. In the day, he'd go out to the canyons and meditate. He reflected. Living out the rest of his days, slowly.  
  
Ben sat in his hut, alone. He sat back, watching the small holo-camera that would relay one final message to Alderaan. He had made many brief messages to keep Padmé and Bail informed of his status and the boy's. But he felt, that this was going to have to be the last. He couldn't risk it anymore.  
  
He turned it on. "I must be brief and apologize, but this will be the last message I will relay to you. I have greatly been under the impression that the Empire is still in search for any living Jedi, I myself included, is still in grave danger. Much of the Republic has been destroyed by the Empire, and as far as I could tell, most of the Jedi have ceased to exist. And I cannot risk anymore communications for the safety of us all. I must say this, Luke is doing quite well with his aunt and uncle. And I am sure he will grow up to be a fine man. Just recently, I saw him run about the homestead having a great time. He has much energy like his father. As for myself, I am doing fine, as well. Don't worry about me. I'll be fine and I hope Leia is fine. She has so much energy, too. I can feel their strong bond through the Force, sensing that they miss each other greatly. Very little can be said except I know they won't let any of us down. Send my regards to everyone there, Bail. There is still hope for this galaxy. I have no doubt about that anymore. Stay safe. Stay strong. And may the Force be with you always."  
  
Bail sat in the comfort of his office. Sweat beat down his face in a nervous panic. He had many sleepness nights, feeling the Empire breathe down his back immensely. He wasn't sure how safe his security was on- planet. It wasn't like that found on Coruscant, but it still had its power. He watched as the final message was replayed by his friend, Ben Kenobi. He clicked on his own holo-cam. "Greetings, old friend. All is well here, as you would expect. Both Padmé and Leia are doing fine. Do not think of this any other way, or taken an offense to this, but I have falling in love with Padmé. I know. Someone like me, who by all means told myself, I would never fall in love, has. Well, you proved me wrong, buddy. I did. And in the process of the next few weeks, I will be marrying her. But, of course, I will not forgot the first priority in maintaining her safety or the child. Yes, I do see it, too. Leia has much of her mother's characteristics. No doubt do I see her in the position of politics. She would make a great leader, as I assume, Luke will become a great Jedi Knight–just as you have become. Padmé does send out her wishes to you. Thank you again, Ben, for all you have done. Your service has been more than enough for myself, Padmé and the galaxy. May the Force be with you always."  
  
Yoda sat in his hut, meditating. He saw the light at the end of the tunnel. Of new beginnings. Of ends. A new hope for a crumbling galaxy would do more than what was permitted of them. He opened his eyes, and looked toward the ceiling. A smile to his face. "Train them well, Obi-Wan will. The future is always in motion, but a good sense of happiness I see in us all. The Force is strong in the Skywalker line, but not of true evil it really is. Only confusion. Never give up hope, Obi-Wan. Guide us all into a brighter future the Force will. Guide us in everything we do. Strong the Force is in those who never stop believing in hope."  
  
THE END  
  
{[[==][===][==][[]]  
  
A FLYPSYDE PRYDE PRODUCTIONS 


End file.
